


What happens at Rossi's, Stays at Rossi's!

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crack, Criminals Made Them Do It, F/M, Mpreg, Not My Fault, Partying, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team needs to destress, a party a Rossi's always seems to help.  This time however; things seem to have gotten a bit out of hand.  Normally, What happens at Rossi's, stays at Rossi's but no one is sure what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Rossi's?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleSweetCheeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [LittleSweetCheeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks) in the [profilers_anon](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/profilers_anon) collection. 



> this is a fill for this prompt: At a gathering everyone gets drunk. The next morning everyone clearly had sex, but no one remembers with who. The girls all end up pregnant and have to wait until delivery for paternity.  
> Crack fic or serious, unusual pairings or predictable. Or like one guy knocked up everyone.
> 
> Updates will probably be weekly on Thursdays, depending on real life and my pain levels.

For most people the weekend is time to kick back, relax, run some errands, mostly the time they destress from their week. Well, let’s be honest with ourselves. How many of us totally destress completely? Has anyone found away to get work out of your mind completely? If you do, you still have all the worries of real life; the bills, the kids, the laundry? Oh my, I heard you moan. At some point we all just pitch it all, go out party, see a movie and lose ourselves in it, or take a vacation, something right? Everyone has to find an outlet, a hobby, even just vegging in front of the TV. “Sex, drugs, and Rock and Roll!!” was what people use to scream (I believe.) “Party Hardy” Well, the BAU is human too. They need to forget, destress, and just pitch it all after a bad case. God knows, we wouldn’t want our superheros and superheroines to become alcoholics or use drugs. So what's a BAU to do? 

As they say, “what happens at Rossi’s, stays at Rossi’s!”

After the ‘Pig Farm’, Hotch had spoken to Rossi about his thoughts about the team. “Dave, before the Reaper attacked me. I had just thought. ‘And what about my team how many more times will they be able to look into the abyss, how many more times until they won’t ever recover the pieces of themselves that this job takes.’ We have got to find something to do as a team to help each other. We can’t just know that everyone will continue to cope.”

“For years everyone has had their own outlet. What they are comfortable with. You know me, I get married and divorced.” Rossi chuckled.

“And it has worked so well for you. More scotch?” Hotch smirked back, lifting the bottle up as he eyed Dave’s glass. Full well knowing that it was his 3rd already.

Dave glared at him, shook his head, and gave a small smile. He understood what wasn’t said. 

The subject was left alone for awhile, until Prentiss died and was resurrected, causing problems in the team. When Hotch suggested that Rossi have a team cooking lesson at his house to help mend fences, Rossi saw the benefit. Everyone had a good time, friendships were restored, and food and wine seemed to be the special ingredient. 

Then, when Rossi held JJ’s wedding, or surprise wedding that is, well gee it just seemed like the Team, Family thing to start doing. A year later, they were there after the damn replicator was finally gone. Sadly and Happily remembering Erin, taking the time to mourn, grieve, and destress together. Hotch thought to himself - Wine, food, family and everything melts away. A touch, an embrace, a kind word and everything that was so horrible yesterday is now at worst bittersweet and at best a laugh and a smile. This is what we need more often. 

Here and there, whenever needed they had get togethers at Rossi’s. Sometimes, they became sleepovers because drinking and fun got a bit carried away. Rossi was fine with it. He had plenty of room in his mansion. This was much safer than going out to bars, picking up someone, and ending up who knows where. After waking up with who knows who, they quickly established a new rule, “What happens at Rossi’s, Stays at Rossi’s.” Garcia started bringing and making up games, that got things a tad wild at times or just distracted the team enough to forget the case. Hotch smiled, the last time they had gotten together, thinking to himself - If another ‘Pig Farm’ ever happens, I think between Garcia's games and Rossi’s house, we will never have to worry about anyone going over the edge. Garcia came over pulled him out of his thoughts and said, “sorry Bossman, it is time for you to dance.”


	2. The Party Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garcia, the DJ and the Bartender get the party rolling. Time to relax and have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going a different direction than I thought, but the story is in control of itself. I am mastered by the muse. I think you should still like.

The Party Starts

 

Garcia had Hotch dancing to some Salsa music that the DJ had put on. It wasn’t long before they were taking a break over at the bar, that Rossi had provided. “Hey Steve, can I get a cold beer please?” Aaron puffed out, winded from the dance. Garcia giggled, as she leaned over his arm and gave a full frontal look at her glistening cleavage. “Can’t keep up, bossman? You getting too old to tango?” She winked. 

“Tangoing, I can do well, “ Aaron responded raising his eyebrows, “shaking it, and keeping up with your hips, is quite another challenge.” He snickered.

Prentiss joined them at the bar, smiling at the winded dancers. “You, two look like you have been tearing it up out there.”

“Garcia is trying to kill me or injure me, not sure which.” Hotch laughed, lifting his beer towards Emily.

David walks over with JJ and Spencer, “there is where all the laughter is coming from. Did we miss a good joke?”

Morgan hollers from where he is still dancing, “only what Hotch calls dancing.” As everyone cracks up, Steve refreshes drinks and the DJ puts on another song. 

When the case was bad, Rossi sprang for a bartender, usually Steve, a DJ, and light catering so that the team ate. This gave everyone a safe atmosphere, safe drinks and fun. Steve poured out a glass of wine, that Rossi had selected for a toast before the “games” began. Lining them up on the bar, just as the song was finishing, he signalled Dave that they were ready.

“Alrighty, you party animals,” Dave shouted, “grab your wine, it is toast time.” Everyone retrieved their drinks. “As always, may the fun tonight, erase the grime of this case’s crime. May you remember your friends, family, and the sweet taste of the grape, as well as the music, wine, women, and grope we now embrace. To you!” Lifting their glasses they laughed, shook their heads and rolled their eyes at Rossi.

Prentiss slapped at Dave, “what kind of toast was that?” she giggled. “One that gives me permission to do this,” he said grabbing her ass and then scampering away chuckling.

Penelope took to the mic, “ok tonight’s theme is summer fun. Think the islands, think beaches, think anything cool and wet, first welcome to our own version of ‘Aloha’. I need the gentlemen seated in the middle. Ladies pick a color of leis.” Giggling, “that is right men, you are going to get ‘leid’. The idea is to put all your leis on the same gentlemen ladies, however you will be blindfolded. The gentlemen will be gagged.” Someone yelled kinky from the crowd. “Tsk Tsk not yet,” Garcia winked. “ The DJ will play some island music and you will circle the chairs, ladies. When the music stops. Place one of your 6 leis on the gentleman in front of you, we will continue until you are out of leis. The man with the most leis of the same color wins. Feet under your chairs so you don’t trip our sightless ladies, gag the men please ladies.”

The ladies laughed as they went to the table and grabbed ball gags that were in plastic wrap. A few of the men seemed a bit too eager to be gagged. Penelope handed everyone but Rossi a blindfold. He looked offended. “Oh you know you would help someone see,” Prentiss teased.

Prentiss grabbed the pink leis, JJ the blue ones, and Garcia grabbed the purple ones. They walk over in front of the men. Reid, Hotch and Morgan blindfold the ladies, making sure they can’t see. They take a practice walk around the men folk, who of course can’t resist grabbing and swatting at them. “Go, Ahead Mr. DJ.” Garcia shouts. As the Pina Colada` song plays they walk. Stopping each time the music stops, the first time Prentiss leis Morgan, JJ leis Rossi, and Garcia leis Reid. Hotch pouts at being lei-less. The second time, Hotch grabs Prentiss who is between his chair and Reid’s, she gasps but puts her lei on him. Reid tries to protest through the gag but it comes out as mumbles and drool. The third and fourth time, Rossi and Morgan decide to help themselves to getting a second lei from the same lady by pulling her towards them when the music stops. Garcia calls a Time-Out and makes the “not so” gentlemen sit on their hands the rest of the game. 

Blindfolds and gags removed, shouts of foul play and laughter ensuing, the leis are tallied. “The man most leid is …...Hotch with three of Prentiss’ pink leis.” He grabs Emily and kisses her, as they celebrate. 

“Ok, now before you take of your leis. This tells who your partner is for the next contest. Pair up, take a short break and we will be back for the next one.” Garcia says, then she walks over to Steve at the bar who has Pina Colada`s for all.


	3. Purple Passion Prentiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. Prentiss is given a special drink by Steve the bartender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry of the delays in posting, I have been having issues with my back and have been unable to sit up to type. Plus the evil muse doesn't like to work while in pain. Hopefully this will keep the pain at bay for a bit.

“Hey Steve, where is my Pina` Colada`,” Prentiss asked, as she got to the bar?

“I have a special drink for you my Passion fruit,” Steve flirted and slid a purple drink towards Emily. It was a tall thin glass with a passion flower on the top. The purple liquid was translucent with ice, a straw and a sword with a pineapple, cherry and orange wedge. Emily took a good sip.

“MMMmmm. That is good, do I taste rum, sweet umm…” as she took another sip, “pineapple, a bit of something tart but not too bitter?” She asked with her best smile on.

Steve smiled back, “now how is it going to be my secret Passion recipe, that gets all the girls turned on, if I tell you how to make it?” He flirted back. “Besides, you are my first. My Purple Passion Prentiss as it is. I guarantee you get lucky with it. I even include the condoms.” He held up a row of purple condoms and handed them to Emily. She blushed as she took them and stuffed them in her pockets. Laughing a bit, the both looked at each other and winked.

Emily finished her drink, leaned over to Steve, “thanks, I am feeling quite passionate. Why don’t you share this with some of the guys for me. She snickered. Steve winked, took the passion flower and put it behind her ear. 

Garcia grabbed the microphone again. Ok all, time for game two of the evening. Teams are, as mentioned before Hotch and Prentiss, Reid scored 2 of JJ’s leis, so they are a team, next is Rossi and Garcia as he had 2 of mine, leaving the gorgeous Morgan as our judge. Each lady was given a paper bag and a blindfold. The DJ, Eric, was asked to video this one. “Alright, ladies you will put your blindfolds on, then reach into your bags. In each bag, you will find items to “dress” your man in.” Garcia made air finger quotes when she said dress. This drew a questioning look from Hotch and Rossi. “Men you must stand still and keep your hands to yourselves. You can move them to help get the items on, but you can’t help hook, button, tie etc.” Giggling, Penelope continued, “girls you have to get your man fully dressed, empty bag. 1st one to do so is our winner. Any questions?” 

“Do the garments have to be on the proper body part?” Reid asked. 

“Well, in the proper vicinity. A skirt on the bottom half, a shirt on the top etc.” Garcia answered.

After a few giggles and a short planning session, they were ready to begin. JJ had her bag open first to pull out a coconut bra. Which brought out the laughter from the men folk and Derek. After Spencer whispered to JJ what it was, “tie the top, if you can figure it out and the put it over will make tieing the back easier.” JJ figured out the shorter strings were probably the top and went to tieing them. Meanwhile, Garcia had pulled out the grass skirt and had her arms around Rossi’s waist trying to tie it behind him. Derek was trying to stifle a laugh, but it was very difficult to do. Emily had pulled out the pair of sandals first. So Aaron stepped out of his shoes and she was trying to get the sandals on over the socks. It wasn’t working. They were going to have to change plans. Just then, Spencer and JJ let a “whooohooo” go as they got the back of the bra tied and she was diving back into the bag. JJ had the grass skirt and Spencer was smiling big time. Garcia had finally gotten Rossi tied up and was moving on to the bra this draw. Rossi was just shaking his head. After getting Hotch’s socks off and the Sandals on, Emily had the grass skirt in her hands. “I am going to turn around so my butt is facing you, Emily. Put the front around me so you can tie it closer to you.” Aaron instructed. This sped up their team and soon they were on to the coconut bra. Rossi reached up to help hold the bra in place as Penelope tied it. “Buzz. Foul.” Derek hollered, “Rossi is assisting! 10 second timeout.” Garcia slapped at him and grrred. JJ grabbed the sandals, Spencer had his shoes off and 1 sock half way off. Emily was grabbing the coconut bra. It was gonna be a race. JJ and Spencer beat em out of course.  
Everyone was laughing as they removed their blindfolds and looked at the guys. Grabbing their phones to take pictures, the ladies were like oh yeah, this will cheer us up after bad cases. 

“Just remember! What happens at Rossi’s..” Rossi said. Everyone chimed in “Stays at Rossi’s.” “That is right no internet or FBI bulletin boards, “ He laughed.

As the men folk tried to make themselves presentable, the ladies excused themselves to the ladies rooms around the mansion. Prentiss didn’t notice she had company. As she was closing the door, a large dark hand blocked it. “Hey they lovely. Want some company?” Derek charmed. 

“Gimme a moment to take care of business and I will let ya right in,” she replied. Taking care of things, getting a purple condom from her stash, and hanging her pants on the back of the door, Emily opened the door back up and coyly said, “hey there handsome, may I help you?” 

Derek snuck quickly in and closed the door behind him. Smirking he said “well, I thought you might be a bit upset at your lose and need some personal consoling. So I came to hold you and make you feel better!” wink wink. Leaning over, he kiss Emily passionately. She stepped closer, placed her arms around him and returned the kiss. Knowing that encounters at these parties had to be quick to get back to the games, Emily reached down and undid Morgan’s belt. He reached up her shirt and cupped her breast, as they both moaned into the kiss. Stepping back towards the bathroom wall, she unzipped his pants, lowered both them and his boxer, while he was rubbing her nipples through her bra. They broke the kissing for air, smiled at each other, She handed him the condom. He snickered at the color. “Ask Steve for a Purple Passion, later. They go together,” she snickered back. 

“I will and make sure to thank him also,” Derek said sexily as he slipped the condom on. Emily removed her panties and lifted her leg to wrap it around Derek’s waist. Derek lined himself up and pushed inside. She moaned loudly at the intrusion, but enjoyed the full feeling. He moaned at the warmth and tightness that engulfed him. Soon he was thrusting into her with great zeal and passion as she lifted the other leg and he held her to the wall. Reaching for her clit with his fingers, fumbling a bit for it, she snickered but about screamed when he fingered it right. As the rhythm and fingers aligned, the moaning got louder, Derek quickly kissed Emily as they both screamed their completion in each others mouths. “Oh, my! That was some purple passion,” Emily giggled. “Hmmf, I thought it was a bit black and white myself,” Derek snickered back. They cleaned up and returned to the party. Stopping at the bar to order a couple of purple passions to drink.


	4. Spencer's Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this seems short, but Passion flares for but a moment and it is gone.

Spencer’s Passion

 

Garcia wrote the pairings up for the next game. As Prentiss and Morgan were enjoying their Purple Passions, the DJ was replaying the video of the Hula Dress contest. JJ, Hotch, Rossi sat on the couch laughing and enjoying a drink. Morgan walked over sat in a chair and started feeling a bit odd as he finished off his Purple Passion. Shaking his head from side to side real fast, to shake off the feeling, he started watching the video. Prentiss noticed that she and Spencer were paired up for the next game. Not that she was competitive or anything, she went over to where Spencer was sitting near the bar and grabbed him by the hand.

Dragging Spencer down the hall, Prentiss spoke softly, “we are partners next game.” Stopping at Rossi’s den they went inside. Spencer raised his eyebrows mischievously and rubbed his hands together like they were about to plot WORLD DOMINATION! With a low muhahhahahaha, he grabbed Emily kissed her passionately and laid her on the chaise lounger. Pulling her pants off and lowering his lips to her thighs he began kissing. She squealed slightly and spread them. He kissed his way up to access her folds. Quickly getting to her clit, he began to lick and lavish attention on her. Prentiss was moaning and writhing in moments. 

“Reid ddd in my pantsss,” she panted “condoms, please. Waaant you. Nnnow.”

Spencer looked up at her, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and looked around for where he tossed her pants. Finally spotting them, he went and grabbed one of the Purple condoms that Steve had given her and returned to his “victim” lol on the chaise. Emily had just about caught her breath as she watch Reid undo his pants lowering them and applying the purple condom.

“I love this color! Where did you find these?” Spencer said with a smile, as he returned to the couch with a happier expression.

Emily smiled, “a friend thought they were more Passionate and gave them to me.”

“Certainly are for me!” Spencer laughed as he climbed on top of Emily and began kissing her. 

Sliding inside, ohhh she felt so good, something inside the condom just seem to heat things up. It was an incredible feeling. Spencer thrust in and out of her, setting up a good pace. Emily was moaning and pushing back against him. He was kissing down her neck. She was saying things like oh, feels so good, yes right there. Between that, the warmth in the condom, and her tight warmth it wasn’t long at all before Spencer was coming. “Emily oh my ...so good.. So hot...soooo...ohhh...oohhEmmmilly!” He reached down to her clit and continued to rub in little circles as she continued to push against him. “Yea,ohh yes, Spencer, ohh ohh yes yes YES!”  
Pulling out carefully as to not spill anything, Reid removed his condom, tied it off, pulled up his trousers, found some tissues on Rossi’s desk, cleaned himself off, wrapped the condom in some, and righted himself. He checked on Emily to see if she needed any help dressing. She was already reassembled and ready to walk out. 

“Hey, you liked the purple condom so much. You need to try this great new drink Steve made. It is called a Purple Passion, so sweet just like you.” Emily told Spencer as she kissed him on the way out of the study.

Spencer returned to the party room, stealthily dropping the tissue enclosed condom in with the party trash as to get it lost. He walked up to the bar and asked Steve for one these Purple Passions. 

Cringing a bit at the taste, “hmm, Emily said this was the sweetest drink she had. Tastes a bit bitter to me? What is in it, Steve?” 

Steve snickered, “I told Emily, it is a secret recipe. Must be your taste buds are off a bit from mixing drinks. You know the pineapple from the Pina`Coladas.” 

“Could be, am getting a bit of a buzz. May have to switch to water after this man.” He lifted his glass to Steve and rejoined everyone as the video was finishing.


	5. Unsub's Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unsub's thoughts on what is happening. Or here's my plan so you know where we are headed. You know the monologue in the superhero movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be moving next week and the future of my internet is currently questionable. I will try to get the next chapter out before the move as my heart wants to. After that I will have to let you know, life isn't kind right now, but as we all know that happens. It will changes, it always does.

Unsub’s Interlude

 

There was a madness to the method. Purple had been his father’s favorite color. None of BAU knew that. They didn’t care when they shot his father. Gunned him down, all he wanted was someone to fill the passion, the void, the emptiness that his mother had left when she ran off with the bartender. Did they even care when his own son watched him gunned down? What did they understand of love and family? They never even tried to understand the why. Shoot first ask questions later, just like all those alpha male types. 

He thought to himself, _they will finally understand it all. The pain, being alone with a child, no one to love them, help them, who will want them when they are the single parent. The love of their lives gone, leaving them all alone._ He almost laughed out loud to himself. Look at them, just partying that they had again gone after another poor unsub and won. He didn’t know the details. He just knew here they were at Rossi’s drinking, playing games, kissing, hugging, laughing and extra curricular activities. 

Sure they claimed the cases were hard, took their toll (whatever that meant), that the long hours were exhausting, and being away made relationships hard. Well weren’t all relationships hard? Dad had been a chemist. Mom was a secretary, plus having to come home and be a mother and housewife. She had to deal with long hours for dad when he was working on a project. He would be exhausted. It was hard for him, when he couldn’t find the missing ingredient or element that they needed. Or oh my god when the bosses were pushing for development to go into production and something wasn’t quite right or had side effects, but money came first. It all took its toll, until Mom started looking elsewhere for love. Grrrr, then the day she left. Left with him.

 

Since mom had free time, dad was working late. She could go out with the single girls after work for a drink or two. Steve would be okay, he could do his homework on his own till she got home. Play with his video games and friends, what did he matter? She would just toss something fast into the microwave for the two of them, since she would have to make something later for dad anyway or he would eat at work. Before long, she would just leave something for Steve to cook, and come home sloshed. After a bit, she even brought home, him, her bartender boyfriend. Finally, Steve had enough. He wanted his family back again. One night when dad was home for dinner and everything was nice. After dad was saying good night and all, Steve asked, “Dad, when are we going to normal again? When are you going to be home more, so that mom is happy? So that she isn’t out after work drinking?” Dad sighed, looked at Steve and said, “as soon as I finish this last project. Real soon son. Real soon.” Steve smiled, went to bed. It was less than a week later, mom and run off with the bartender. Steve came home from school, found the normal note that said fix your own dinner, and then when dad came home asking where mom was Steve had no idea. It was two days later that the police had figured out what had happened.

Now, here was Steve working as a bartender at Rossi’s BAU parties celebrating their kills. Every time that Dave called him to come work, it just festered and festered. _Partying about killing someone else’s father, celebrating that someone else can’t find love, happy that they have ruined another family’s hope._ It was all okay. The money, which was good money, funded his research. The DNA that he needed, was conveniently left on glasses every time. Routines, patterns, likes and dislikes were studied. _Cackle muhahaha evil laugh_ Trust, oh the trust, that was built up with your bartender. Steve thought for a moment the team could hear the laugh in his head. _Oh man! This was going to be sweet, untraceable, revenge. Patience was the key._ He had nowhere to go, no family to go home to, so patience was all he had. 

Patience, well that was a big part of Chemisty. It had taken months just to figure out how to get the male DNA to adapt to becoming pregnant. Then, on top of that, each team member’s DNA was different so there was the adjustment that was going to be needed for that. Also, how do you get the egg from the woman to the man? Implantation of fertilized egg? While male pregnancy had become more commonplace and science was making advancements, it was still only for men who had female parts or a genetic disposition towards it. Which only 2 of the BAU members did, so 2 were going to be a masterpiece, if Steve pulled it off. _How many parties had he endured? Listening to their stories, their complaints about how awful it was? Watch them drink, drink after drink. Flirt with each other. Sleep with each other. Laugh, Cry, play these ridiculous games when they had just murdered someone. What kind of people were these so called heroes? But hey it funded their own revenge._ Finally this was the night, everything was ready and all the players were on the field. 

Prentiss was the one to give the tainted purple condoms to. She was always the one to get it on with everyone she could and they liked it. It seemed that she was just a slut and easy. Which since her eggs were easy to access, her DNA compatible with all the males, and she was willing to flirt with the lowly bartender. Last party, at the end of the party, Steve had secured himself an invite up to her room. Where he could take care of the egg matters, while she slept after a long night of fun. _Not that the other ladies, didn’t sleep around also, but you have to go with the slut you can count on for the plan._ Each of the condoms had the formula in it that would be absorbed through the delicate skin of each man’s penis, that would alter his body to accept the sperm back in and fertilize the egg that he would be drinking in his Purple Passion. It was so simple, it was so perfect, how would any suspect a thing? The condoms would be thrown away with the party trash as would the drink cups and residue. No one would even look for it until someone showed signs of morning sickness in 4-6 weeks at the earliest. Evidence long gone. 

_( Anyone just hear that laugh again?) Oh, well. I better get back to work. Looks like Spencer needs a Purple Passion._


	6. Rossi's Rumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rossi gets his turn. After the next game at the party, Rossi and Prentiss, take a tumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for the major delays in updates. My life has fallen apart, would be an understatement. We all know that life happens and we have to go with the flow. I am currently sharing a computer. I am hoping that I will get back to semi-regular updates, but I make no promises. I will still shoot for Thursdays, but it will be what it is. I am not giving up though. Hope life is going better for all of you. 
> 
> Now more importantly, back to see how it is going on for Rossi and the gang.

Rossi's Rumble

Meanwhile, everyone seemed to be conversing, drinking, or just sitting back and watching the others. Garcia placed some packages up on the stage area, where the DJ was. Noticing that Emily was sitting by herself on the loveseat, Dave slid over to where she was sitting. “So what mischief do you think Penelope has for us next?” He whispered, laying his arm behind her.

 

“Not as much as I am sure, you can plan,” She flirted back.

 

“Yes, but hers will be suitable for mixed company and witnesses, unlike mine,” he said with a wink.

 

Emily just chuckled. Dave was the consummate Lothario. He could and would say anything to get a woman into his bed. It almost became a game of their own. What could she get him to say or do, to seduce her. He knew he would succeed and she knew she would give in but the wit, the play, and the game was the thing. 

 

“You never know! Remember that game from last New Year’s?” She raised her eyebrows and gestured towards her breasts, in a scoop and lift motion. Dave blushed a little, with a small smirk. Leaning closer to Emily, he started to say something as Penelope took the mike from the DJ. 

 

“Okay, fun loving crime fighters. Time for your next challenge. For this one, we will be drawing partners.” She held up a bowl containing slips of papers in it. The DJ, Eric, drew names. “JJ and Morgan are Team 1.” Penny announced, as Eric drew again, “Team 2 is Hotch and Reid.” Laughter went up around the room. “Our last team, then is, snort, Rossi and Prentiss. Rats!!! I wanted to play. Oh, well!” Garcia griped.  
“Each team has to get their packages to the chairs at the other end of the room, which Steve is standing behind.” Steve waved behind 3 dining room chairs, making a grand motion. “Without using their hands. You may use your fronts or backs, but both people must use the same sides of the body. First team to get 2 packages on the chairs wins this game. Good luck to all.” 

 

Prentiss leaned close to Dave and whispered, “if we go for the flat packages and face to face, then we will be able to stay closer together and avoid slippage.”

 

Dave nodded, adding “it will also allow us to communicate with ease and if you hold my waist and vice versa, we can move as one.” 

 

“On your marks, get set, and go,” DJ Eric shouted. Each team had a package up and was moving towards their chair. Prentiss placed their box between her and Rossi’s chests. Leaning into each other, they start moving towards the chair at the other side of room. Rossi tilted his head a bit to see Prentiss’ face. She had a steeled look of concentration on it. Dave smiled a little at her. She glanced down at that precise moment to catch him. Re-actively she shook her head, tsking, which caused their package to slip a little. Dave quickly grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. She stopped and gasped, not expecting that. Once she adjusted to his arms around her they started again. Left, right, left, right, moving quickly. Hotch and Reid got their package to the chair just moments before Dave and Emily. Racing back to get their second package, Dave and Emily got to the pile just as Spencer and Aaron were starting their walk to the chairs. Quickly positioning the package, they were off. They caught up with the other team, which caused them to laugh a bit. Aaron glanced over a bit when he heard the laughter. His competitive nature got the better of him just before they reached the chairs as he bumped a hip into Emily who was leaning into Dave this time. Losing her balance, falling into Dave, they tumbled to the floor. Landing on top of Dave, looking into his eyes, the package smashed between them, she turned and yelled, ”you cheating S.O.B. Hotch.” Dave put his hands around her back and rubbed, comfortingly. 

 

“All's fair in love and war and BAU games.” Hotch quipped as he and Reid were declared the winners of the game. 

 

“Oh! Bite me.” Prentiss responded.

 

She turned her head and looked back at Dave. “You know, you could say something or at least do something.”

 

“I am. I am calming you down. Darling.” He whispered in a seductive tone.

 

“Well, let me up. People are staring.”

 

“Let them, you are so beautiful. They are just jealous that I am the one holding you.” Dave chuckled as he brushed the hair from her face and ran a hand across her cheek. Emily leaned into the hand.

 

Morgan cleared his throat, “maybe we should get a drink and leave them alone for a bit.” 

 

Laughing they got up and all went to the bar. Emily was feeling quite buzzed at this point from her purple passions. Asking for a water, she smiled at Steve. Rossi saddled up next to her, leaning into her hip and whispering into her ear. “My precious, that was so much fun being close to you. I can only imagine being closer to you would be magnificent.”

 

Emily giggled, slapping at him. “You say the most wicked things David. How is it you know how to get to a girl’s heart so easily?”

 

He just smiled, wiggled his eyebrows and looked into her eyes, “it is all about the woman. She just has to be something special and amazing like you. Shall we take our drinks down the hall?”

 

Emily nodded, as Steve passed them both a Purple Passion each. He winked at Emily and smiled. She thought that he was trying to tell her something but she had no idea. Dave and Emily sipped their drinks as they walked down to his bedroom. Others of the team were making out and participating in similar activities. Garcia yelled “last game in a half hour all, be back here then.”

 

Dave chuckled and whispered in Emily’s ear, “I guess we will have to rush dear, but I have never gone that fast with any lady. Especially not one as lovely as you.” Emily blushed. Upon entering Dave’s bedroom, Emily jumped up on the four poster bed, rolled on her side, placing her Purple Passion seductively to her lips and sucking a long sip through the straw while staring straight at Dave. She popped her mouth off the straw, reached over and placed her drink on the night stand, crooked her finger and mouthed come here to him. Rossi took a big gulp of his Purple Passion and sat it on the night stand, also. Climbing on the bed, he toed off his shoes. Emily slid over. Dave quickly, rolled her on her back and claimed her with a bruising, passionate kiss. Closing her eyes and moaning, she opened her mouth and let him in. Exploring her mouth with fervor and desire, his hands slid down to her blouse and began unbuttoning it. It was like a desperate search for something to grasp onto, a lifeline, something to anchor himself to. Getting her blouse open, he moves from kissing her mouth, down her neck, down,down, down to meet the soft, silky, mold-able skin of her breasts. Mouthing, kissing, licking, she moans at the attention, writhing, squirming at his attention. She reaches for his hair, running her fingers through it. Expressing her approval and encouraging more, she pushes his head into the cleavage and calls his name, “oh Dave!” Lifting the cups of her bra off her breasts, Dave licks and suckles her nipples. “Oh, yes, oh,” she moaned. 

 

Dave sat up to help divest Emily of her clothing. Emily leaned up to make it easier, including lifting her hips as needed. After Dave had finished, she assisted him with his. “Can’t be the only one here nekkid. It would defeat my evil purposes.” she snickered, as she pulled him back down with her kissing him passionately. Stopping to breathe, she looked into his brown eyes, smiling. She had always had a soft spot in her heart for him. Sighing, she said, “I am so excited to be in your room with you finally.” Running her fingers through the hair on his chest, as he held himself above her, he smiled back. “My pleasure, my dear. You are a precious find and a sweet jewel. I am so glad to get time alone with you.” Lowering himself that she could feel his erection as he returned his attention to her breasts, He showed her with enthusiasm how happy he was. Emily lifted her knee on her left leg opening herself up and giving more room for Rossi to move. He kissed his way down to her navel and gave it some special Rossi attention. Reaching, grasping for him, Emily moaned, “David, you are so good with that tongue.” “o-o-oh my!” As he started, from the belly button towards the crease between leg and well shaved lady parts. She lifted up a bit at the electric feeling that it sent to her core. Dave ground down on her leg as he continued his attentions to her clit. Moaning to himself at the taste of her, and the responses he was getting. She was so deliciously wet and tasty for him, her juices getting all over his beard as his tongue darted in and out of her then back up to her clit. Her moans increasing as she began to squirm more. He placed his hands on her hips to hold her still for him. Stopping for a moment, he went to reach for the drawer for a condom. “Wait! I have something special for you.” she laughed. Handing him the purple condom. Dave raised a brow, questioningly? “Got to color coordinate with our drinks. Like shoes and purses must match.” She said pulling him into a deep kiss. Tasting herself on his lips and goatee. 

 

Rossi snickered, and placed the condom on his thick manhood. Returning to kissing her firmly and with lust, he reached down to her clit and resumed getting her close again. She was soon, right near the place she had been at. “I need you, please,” she begged. Entering her in one push, and not stopping until he was fulling seated. They moaned together. “Oh you are exquisite my love. Why have we not done this before.” He looked into her eyes with such passion that she almost started to tear up. While Emily enjoyed sex, rarely had anyone been so complimentary and sincere with her. Increasing his pace, Emily raised her hips for a better sensation for both of them. They were so close. Their volume was getting rather loud. The louder she got, the faster Dave was encouraged to go. With his thumb circling her clit, she was soon shouting out her orgasm. As her walls throbbed with her orgasm, he came with what he could only describe as a fanfare. It was amazing. Rolling to the side of her, smiling like a school boy, Dave took of the purple condom, tied it in a knot and tossed it in the bedside trash.  
Unable to speak, he just held her and kissed her shoulder. “Quick shower?” He finally asked. 

 

“Yes,” she panted and rolled over, kissing him.


	7. Hotch's Hump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 team member left to fulfill the unsub's plan. Watch out Hotch, it isn't all fun and games or is it?

Hotch’s Hump

 

DJ Eric played more music as people were drifting back into the room. Some looking ever worn out, some looking very blissed out, some looking for another drink, but most were certainly well over the last case. Garcia started to take a head count as Dave and Prentiss rejoined the group. Emily got a bottle of water from Steve.

“Whatever you have in that Purple Passion has got to be a new aphrodisiac. I have never seen so ‘active’ a man. You might need to patent that thing.” She giggled. 

Steve blushed a little, “oh my, I didn’t think they were that potent.” He said. “Has everyone tried one yet?”

“I think we need to get Hotch to try one, but you know old straight face. He might need a double.” She said with a wink. They both laughed.

Reid looked up from the book he was reading, when he heard the laughing. He smiled to see Emily laughing. Just then JJ and Hotch plopped next to him on the couch. Smiling JJ leaned into Spencer. “Having a good time tonight?” she asked? Knocking his shoulder over to hers, he smirked, “not as good as yours looks, but yeah. Has been great.”

Just then Penelope took the mike from DJ Eric, “ok all, last game. Right now Hotch has won 2 games and so has Reid. So, instead of our last game possibly giving us a third person with 2 wins, we are gonna have a battle between our resident genius and our unit chief for champion. Any objections? 

“Depends on what you are gonna make em do!” Morgan shouted.   
“Yeah, if we get to see skin, there is no objection from the ladies,” Prentiss chimed in laughing.  
Dave groaned, “Perverts!”  
“Pot calling the kettle, there.” JJ laughed out at him.

“Okay, Okay. I need Hotch and Reid to go put on a T-shirt and your swim trunks.” Garcia instructed. Reid swallowed hard. “B-bbut I am not sure, I-I want to play,” Spencer stuttered.

“You can’t surrender to Hotch. You have to beat him. He always wins. Come on Spencer you can do it.” JJ encouraged him. 

Aaron had already left to go to the room, that he would be using for the night. Garcia went over and whispered into Rossi’s ear. He got up and went down the hall. Spencer stood and went to his room, looking very nervous. Steve came into the room and lined up 4 pitchers of water in front of the DJ stand. Dave returned with a shower curtain and towels. The shower curtain was spread on the floor. He handed Garcia the towels with a smirk. 

“Emily and JJ, I am going to need you to be my judges for this one. I will serve as tie breaker if necessary. This will be a wet t shirt contest.” Garcia announced, just as Reid and Hotch returned to the room. Reid pivoted on his heels to bolt from the room. Morgan was up in a flash to stop him from escaping. 

“No, No, Pretty Boy. We have all been tortured one time or another, by Garcia. This time, it is your turn.” Morgan said dragging Spencer to the front. Standing next to Hotch with his hands in front of himself and curling in, Spencer surrendered himself to his fate. 

Looking over at the pitchers of water, Aaron said, “At least they didn’t put ice in the water.”

“Thank goodness,” Reid sighed loudly.

Everyone laughed. Steve brought out a purple passion for Hotch and a Pina’ Colada for Reid.  
“A little liquid fortification for you both before you get started.” He said.

“Thanks!” The both took the drinks eagerly and began to drink. 

“Ok the rules,” Garcia began. “Only the 4 pitchers of water will be used. Rossi and Morgan will be our drenchers. Reid and Hotch will need to encourage them to pour more water on them. Then our lovely judges will judge our contestants in three categories; Moves - as in dancing, persuading the pourers to get them wetter, and making them look sexy when wet. Sexiest - who is the sexiest in a wet T-shirt. Finally, Charm - who can charm our judges without physical contact. Do we have any questions?” Hotch raised his eyebrows flirtingly at the judges. Reid just rolled his eyes. “Ok, one song and 2 pitchers water each. Positions please Rossi and Morgan. DJ Eric if you are ready? We can begin.” Penelope said.

Eric put on Kokomo by the Beach Boys. As Rossi and Morgan both poured the first bit of water over Hotch and Reid, It ran down their hair to their shoulders and down to their hands holding their drinks. “Oooopppps, Hey Steve, you probably need to take these back,” Spencer shouted, as he shivered a bit from the water. Steve grabbed the drinks as the two men started to move to the music a bit. 

Spencer was a bit awkward as he just moved his hips a little bit, trying to find the rhythm of the music. Aaron was moving his feet, legs and hips with the beat right off. Spencer added snapping to his hips as he got the beat, turning towards Derek to get him to pour more water on him. Leaning his head back, shaking it left to right and throwing the shoulders in as he leaned towards Derek, Derek poured the rest of the first pitcher down his throat and over his shoulders so that it ran down his chest as he moved. Garcia let out a loud gasp. 

Hot Hotch, who had quickly gone from hips, legs and feet to chest, shoulders and torso swaying, had full hip action and turning around in front of Rossi with his palms up and out, turning over encouraging Dave to pour the water, up and over the right shoulder, running his fingertip down his chest to motion the direction. Then with his left did the same motion, indicating which way to pour matching the beat and lyrics of the song. “Aruba, Jamaica, ooohh I want to take you, Bermuda, Bahama, come one pretty momma. Key Largo …” Dave of course obliged. 

Spencer seeing Hotch’s competitive side coming out. Decided he was gonna have to up his game a bit. He swayed over to where Penelope was standing and undulated his hips towards her left side and then turned around leaned back swayed and danced his ever so glorious backside against and up and down her side. Squealing, she started to blush. Derek took the 2nd pitcher of water and quickly splashed the whole thing against Spencer’s chest. “You need to cool it off boy!” He laughed as the water splattered all over Spencer and a bit on Garcia. Spencer immediately took his long graceful fingers to his wet, white t-shirt, that had become transparent at this point, and started to play with the fabric and spread the water around. “We’ll put out to see, and perfect our chemistry. Afternoon delight, cocktails and moonlit nights, that dreamy look in your eyes …” JJ was biting her bottom lip as she elbowed Prentiss who was gawking at Hotch.

Hotch watched Spencer out the corner of his eye, as he had to keep moving, yet stay ahead of the competition. Hotch looked down at his chest as he was moving smoothly to the music. He noticed that his chest hairs were showing through the white t-shirt. Quickly reaching up, he pulled the neck of the shirt down and shimmied his shoulders at Dave, like he was shaking his man boobs at him. Then reaching down for the hem of the shirt, he pulled it up to the neckline from the underside up and over. He pulled it around a couple more times, making it look like a halter top. Dave, laughing hard, poured the 2nd pitcher over his head and down his chest. Aaron moaned “Aaaaahhh, OOhhhhh,” It was so erotic and sensual as he ran his palms down his pecs to his abdomen. JJ’s head snapped towards Aaron. Emily was worrying her bottom lip as Aaron gyrated his hips to the beat then turned around to show the judges the way his backside was also moving to the beat. “Way down in Kokomo ...Montego Baby why don’t we go,down to Kokomo we’ll get there fast and then we’ll take it slow. Port O’ Prince, I want to catch a glimpse.” His palms facing down, hands flat, hips going left and right with the beat, Aaron was really into the song as it ended. His dimple showing as he smiled at the judges, with a small puff of air to catch his breath.

Spencer was continuing, “That dreamy look in your eye gave me a tropical contact high, way down in Kokomo...:” Making circles with his palms and long fingers on his chest and abdomen, he turned to left, left, left, left, as he came back around to face the judges. He ran his hands down his side as the song finished. Smiling at the judges, Spencer was panting and out of breath. 

“That was some amazing dancing,” Eric announced. “Now to our judges for the scoring.” Dave tossed towels to Hotch and Spencer who started drying off. Hotch undid his “halter top.” They stood there looking at each other. Hotch leaned over to Spencer and whispered. “If anyone videoed that, I think we need to burn it.” Spencer laughed and nodded in agreement. JJ and Emily were in discussion over the scoring. They called Garcia over. She giggled, then walked up to the DJ and handed him a slip of paper. 

“By 1 point, in a very close race, your Wet T-shirt winner and Island party champ is ….”DJ Eric shouted, “The ever Sexy Aaron Hotchner.” 

Spencer shook his hand, while everyone else clapped, whooped, and hollered. Derek slapped Spencer on the back playfully, “hey kid, 1 point that ain’t bad at all.” Spencer smiled, “Yep, Since dancing isn’t my best thing that isn’t bad at all.” He kept walking towards the hallway so that he could change out of his bathing suit and wet shirt. 

Hotch was bowing and acting silly about winning, just to play around. “I would like to thank those that made this possible. My partners in the games. The judges that I bribed and the little people I stepped on to get here.” Aaron was laughing as Dave came over. “If there is any prize money you owe me a cut.” Garcia smiled, kissed Aaron on the cheek, “The only prize is a kiss from me and the fun that was had.” 

JJ saw Spencer heading down the hall. “You calling it a night Spence? Or are you coming back?”

“I think I will call it a night. Shower and head to bed, unless there is more planned?”

“No, that is all.” Garcia answered. “I am heading to bed myself. Want to escort me, Derek? So that no one attacks me or anything?”

“My pleasure, my goddess of all things fun.” Morgan said offering his arm to her. 

“Guess the party is over then all.” Dave announced. “Sleep well.” He headed over to Steve and then Eric to discuss cleaning up.

“You too Dave,” JJ answered. “He Spence wait up and I will walk with you to your room. I want to discuss your dance moves. You were ummm awesome.” She added with a bit of a blush on her cheeks.

Emily who was standing next to Hotch at this point elbowed him, “she isn’t gonna be discussing anything but how he looks out of those wet clothes, lol.”

Aaron laughed. “Speaking of which, I do need to get out of these. Want to help me?” He said in a deep husky voice as he leaned closer to her ear so that only she could hear him. 

Not expecting to hear that from him, the words went straight to her core. “Ahum” she mumbled. She started walking towards the hallway, “Night Rossi, thanks for hosting, I have totally forgotten whatever it was we did this week.” Waving her hand at him and smiling, she turned and went down the hall. 

Aaron was a few steps behind. “Dave you need help with anything?”

“Nah, what Steve and Eric don’t get. The maids will get tomorrow afternoon. Thanks though, Night.” Rossi said with a yawn.

“Okay then, see you tomorrow some time.” Aaron said turning and walking down the hall.

When he got to his room, he found a very naked Prentiss laying on the bed with a towel draped over her hips. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to shower first or after, so I am prepared either way.” She said with a smile and a wink.

Aaron could feel himself hardening. He had always found Emily very attractive for both her body and her mind as a profiler. He quickly took off his wet t-shirt and tossed it towards the bathroom. Leaning on the bed, he bent towards her taking her head in his hands, and kissed her. It was a hard, passionate kiss. She moaned at it as she opened her lips to let his tongue in. He pulled back to remove his bathing suit and tossed it to join his t-shirt. Climbing into the bed, she scooted over to make room for him, he placed one arm around her and lifted her head so he could kiss her again. She leaned over him, pushing his shoulders to the bed. Kissing him firmly as she chased his tongue back into his mouth with hers. He moaned. Emily reached under the pillow pulling out the purple condom that she had placed there. Raising his eyebrows, Hotch snickered, “ever prepared aren’t you?” Smiling, she sat up to apply the condom to Aaron’s endowment that was leaking with precum, eager to be inside her. Sliding it slowly and firmly on, she licked her lips, while looking him straight in the eye and breathing deeply, causing her breasts to rise and fall in a most seductive way. All of this just served to turn him on more. Leaning forward she kissed him again passionately, firmly and most breathaly. Aaron started to get up to turn them over. Emily said, “ut-uh. You rest. I’ve got you.” She straddled his hips, raised herself up, lined up his hard cock with her and lowered herself on him. Moaning as she went down, she loved the feeling of him filling her. Aaron also was moaning and thrusting up as he entered her wet warmth. Surrounded by her thighs, folds, and womanhood was amazing, he could not be silent at the feeling. 

Emily started rocking her hips back and forth. The incredible feeling of having his impressive cock inside her was overwhelming. She was enjoying how it felt and was continuing to just rock. Moaning and moving, feeling so wonderful, she was snapped from her thoughts, when Aaron grabbed her breasts and ran his fingers over her nipples. She arched her back and lifted up, a little. Aaron thrust up as she did. Which enhanced her pleasure and his, she leaned forward to lower her breasts towards his mouth as he raised his head towards her. Taking her nipple in his mouth, he began to lick and suck, causing her to arch and writhe more. She began to ride him, first just little up and down motions as he attended to her breasts, then she pushed him down again. Placing her hands on his chest, to brace herself, she raised up until just his tip was in and then down as far as firmly as she could, squeezing on the way down. He thrust up as she did. Aaron reached up with his left hand and found her clit with his thumb as she rode him. He rubbed as best he could to help her as she went. Before long she was so close, calling his name “Aa-Aaron oh oh Aaron. Oh my so so Aaaaaron.” 

“Emmily, oh my ride ride ride me. Harder harder oh yes yes yes, Iam commmming cumming..”

“Oh my God,”She said collapsing on his chest and laying down.

Sweaty and smiling, he rubbed her back. “You are amazing. Always something new to show me what a wonderful woman you are.” He said softly.   
She looked up at him, smiled and removed herself from him, plopping on the other side of the bed. Aaron stood, removed the condom, tied a knot in it, and tossed it in the waste can. He pulled the covers over Emily kissed her on the forehead and went to the bathroom. Hanging the wet clothes over the shower rod, he took care of his night time hygiene and returned to the bed. Climbing under the covers with her, Aaron rolled towards Emily, placed his arm over her and cuddled for the night. They fell asleep quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not beta'd. If you find any spelling or word errors, please let me know.
> 
> I like this chapter myself. Let me know what you think. Always trying to improve.
> 
> Lyrics to Kokomo, by the Beach Boys, found in " ". Song and Criminal Minds not owned by me. Not being used for profit.


	8. Food Poisoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly it seems that some of the team take ill after a case. Is it the Mexican food that they ate? Maybe some food poisoning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. Life has been rough. My muse ran off and I have to share my computer with my 18year old who is on the autism spectrum. If you know what that's like, suffice it to say, I get very little time. He gets much time. Lol.
> 
>  
> 
> I am hoping to be back and updates SHOULD be every other Thursday.

Food Poisoning

 

It had been about 5 weeks since Rossi’s party. Everyone had returned to the regular grind. Cases came and went. There were consults, custodial interviews, and paperwork. There was always paperwork. Today was the 8th day of a case in Arizona, everyone was tired and fed up with this unsub. If they didn’t get him today, someone was going to snap. After all, it was May. The weather was starting to get warmer. It seemed like the unsub was toying with them. Thank God, at 4pm, they caught a break, someone spotted the unsub downtown. The team was on him and they had him in jail by 6pm. 

 

Sitting around the dinner table at a local Mexican place at 8pm, enjoying a chance to eat and unwind. You could almost hear a collective sigh. “Dang, I am so glad to be off my feet and sitting.” Rossi moaned. “I think my age is starting to catch up with me.”

 

“I would laugh at that. If I didn’t feel the same way.” Morgan chuckled as he took a long drink on his water.

 

“I am just sitting here amazed at you drinking water myself.” Hotch teased.

 

“Hey, I feel like I ran a marathon after that unsub. It was only 2 blocks. I swear I feel as old as Rossi looks.” Morgan said in between gulps.

 

Prentiss laughed, “Dang, JJ. The men of the BAU are falling apart on us. What happened to our studmuffins?”

 

“Hey, give them a break it is hot out there.” JJ said.

 

“What Reid? No statistic on the heat, or why you are all dragging?” Prentiss prodded? 

 

Holding his head with both hands, with his elbows on the table, looking exhausted, Spencer looked up. “I am too tired to even access an answer right now. I just want to eat and go get some sleep. So sorry, no statistics today. Maybe tomorrow.” He mumbled. Debating whether to finish his food or just give in, he was sure he must have been the most pitiful site. Wondering why he felt so worn out, when he had been at the station most of the 8 days, even had Spencer questioning what was going on. 

 

“Maybe we need to weigh in and have you adjust our downtime exercise routine, Derek.” Hotch said with a smirk, as he took another bite of his enchilada. “I swear, I feel like I have put on a few pounds myself.”

 

“Garcia can always throw us a dance party at my place.” Rossi offered. “That will work off a bunch, as long as we ban booze.” They all laughed.  
“You trying to keep everyone away?” JJ giggled.

 

Everyone soon finished eating, with a bit of moaning. Reid seemed a bit car sick on his way back to the hotel, but seemed to think it was just the heat and tiredness. Rossi dozed as Hotch drove. Even Morgan felt stuffed as he drove back, complaining about not fitting right behind the wheel. Prentiss offered to drive for the “big, strong man” sarcastically. 

 

As soon as they all retired to their rooms, you would have thought that the men were given permission to collapse. So very uncharacteristic of them. 

 

About an hour later, Spencer found himself bent over the toilet wishing he hadn't eaten at all. Nothing coming up, but the nausea was making him feel like he was going to lose everything. He didn't dare move for fear of having to run back.

 

Rossi swore he was on the ocean. Riding the waves, crest to crest, back and forth, swaying, floating, burp! He tried laying on his left. His right, his back. Eyes open, closed. Nothing helped. Finally, he retrieved a bottle of water from the mini fridge. Slowly drinking it, while sitting up, the room stopped moving. 

 

Morgan was out. Snoring away. It seemed that he was just physically wiped from the day. An earthquake wouldn’t have disturbed him this night, nothing was going to cause him to lose a moment of rest. It was like his head hit the pillow and he was gone.

 

Hotch thought he was going to die. Maybe, it was more like he wished he was going to die. He was retching up all of dinner and maybe some of lunch too it seemed. Everytime he got up, rinsed out his mouth, brushed, sat down. Bam! He was back at it again. By the time he finally got some crackers from the snack machine, ate them, settling his stomach, it was 5 am. The plane was taking off at 8am. He laid down trying to get some rest, but found himself up and nauseous at 7:30am. 

 

JJ started to round everyone up to head to the plane. Morgan looked like hell. “Did you sleep any?” 

 

“Like a rock, but when I got up, I felt like I was run over by a truck. Barely able to move. Stomach feels like lead. Thought I was gonna lose it, twice while getting dressed.” He moaned. He sat in the lobby waiting for the others, moaning and whining.

 

Rossi wobbled down next looking equally green. Prentiss right behind him, with both their bags. “Thought he was going to keel over on the way to the elevator, “ Emily volunteered. Setting the bags down, she took in Morgan's sympathetic look at Dave. 

 

Just then, the elevator opened again. Reid appeared. He at least looked normal. Trying to smile, he waved as he walked over to join the group. JJ walked up behind him and offered him a cup of coffee. After taking a sip, he ran for the restroom. Shoving the cup in Morgan's hand on the way. Just the smell of JJ's and Reid's coffee had Derek joining Spencer. 

 

“Anyone seen or heard from Hotch?” Emily asked.

 

Looking around, the team was astonished that he wasn't there. Normally, the earliest riser of the group, this was strange. JJ walked over to see if Hotch had checked them all out yet. Taking care of that, she made a phone gesture to Emily. Prentiss called Aaron's cell. 

 

“Hotchner,” he answered a bit short of breath, having just shoved the last items in his go bag. 

 

“Everyone is in the lobby,sir. JJ has us checked out. Just seeing if you want anything?” Emily volunteered.

 

Putting his hand to his mouth for a moment to keep the bile back, he responded, “I am on my, burp, way down. Excuse me.” Hanging up, he groaned. Arriving in the lobby, Morgan and Reid had rejoined the team. They all hopped into the SUVs, and headed to the plane.

 

After the plane was in the air, JJ and Emily kept watch over the men. Between trips to the toilet, the sound of retching, hot tea and crackers to settle stomachs, JJ put a blanket over Spencer. As she sat back down next to Emily, she asked, “food poisoning?”. 

 

“I guess? Do you remember what everyone had last night?” 

 

“No, idea. I'm sure Spence would, but I'm not asking him.”. She chuckled, feeling bad for her friend. 

 

Rossi said, “I am never eating Mexican, again.”. 

 

Emily smiled at JJ. “He looks worse than you did, when you were pregnant.” Whispering further, “he would never survive morning sickness.” 

 

JJ had to stifle a laugh at the thought of the great David Rossi expecting. Her eyes wandered the plane. “Do you think any of these strong, brave men could make it? If this is just a little food poisoning, 3 months or more of morning sickness? Oh my!”. 

 

Both ladies were snickering under their breath, when the pilot notified them there would be some turbulence with landing. They both got up. One searched for some air sick bags, while the other put away cups and trash. This might be a rough landing for those not feeling well. Seatbelts fastened and bags in hand, clenched stomachs, retching sounds filled the cabin. Even in his suit and tie, the dapper unit chief couldn't look professional, upchucking in a bag. There was just no way, he wasn't humiliated by all of this. Folding the top of the bag as they taxied in, Hotch stood trying to regain some dignity. His knees nearly buckled under him. Grabbing the chair next to him, he steadied himself.

 

“Let's take the day off. I hope everyone feels better. If anyone gets worse, runs a fever, etc. I think medical treatment is in order. Notify us, if you do, since so many have the same symptoms. See you tomorrow then.” He stated authoritatively.

 

They all thanked JJ and Emily for the care they had given, then headed home.


	9. Erngnyapc = Pregnancy  Rossi Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you can’t see what something is spelling out, because you see the letters here and there, just not in the right order. After the fact, it is crystal clear, similar to the armchair quarterback on a Monday morning. You have a E here, a R there, Y over there, the N by the couch. No idea what it might spell, until you are told what it spells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever time I promise updates my muse, Mr. Muse, runs away. So, from now on, updates come when they come. LOL (That will fool him, I know it will)

E=Ew, that night, Hotch was up and down as was anything he ate or drank. He had asked Jessica to keep Jack. He was thankful, she had said yes. Jack getting up to check on him, every time, would have just made it 100 times worse. By supper time, Aaron didn’t even want to try and eat, but he was hungry. Chicken soup, crackers, and some tea had seemed like a good idea. Sitting and watching TV afterwards, it was going to be okay, he thought to himself. 

R=Retch, well of course, Jinx, as the kids say, not 10 minutes later. Hotch found himself retching again for the third time that day. Afterwards, a warm shower and off to bed. Enough was enough. He would stop by the doctor on the way to work in the morning, even though no further symptoms had developed. Surely, food poisoning shouldn’t last this long, and this didn’t feel like a stomach bug. 

N = Nasty, Rossi thought everything he ate, that day, tasted nasty. It was like, no more like, even the blander he ate the more queasy he felt. He had started with a nap, when he arrived home. Upon waking and feeling better, he decided to eat. Making a favorite pasta dish, it tasted very blah, kinda grayish. Figuring, it was just a side effect from being sick earlier, he dismissed it. Later, when he ate again, trying something with less seasonings, and getting a similar result. He was surprised. A late night snack before bed of cheese and crackers, left him just as queasy . Had him wondering, what was up?

G=Gag, Morgan had a house that he was in the middle of restoring. Even though he was tired. He figured, he could at least get a few hours of work in. After sawing some two by fours, the smell of sawdust was making him gag. He switched to finishing some varnish work on kitchen cabinets, but that was even worse. The smell of everything and anything, he tried to do just made him gag. Morgan stopped, hydrated with bottled water, tried a sports drink that he always took with him, nothing was helping to stop the reaction. Before long, he found himself packing it in and heading home. 

N=Nausea, Rossi’s lack of taste from the night before turned into full blown nausea by morning. Upon rising, Dave found himself running to the porcelain god. In full worship mode, on his knees, trying to empty the limited contents of his stomach, Rossi swore in his best Italian at whatever cursed thing had caused this to happen. After finally, ending his intense commune with his new found god, Dave took a hot shower to rid himself of the smell that seemed entrenched in his nose and mouth. Scrubbing his teeth, with his toothbrush, or so it felt like it after he finished. He almost felt normal again, until his fatal mistake of using mouthwash, which caused the cycle of queasiness to start again. At least, nothing came up this time and he was able to head into work. 

Y= Yuck, Morgan had it a bit better. He just felt yucky. Derek was run down. Clooney wanted to go for his morning run, but Derek just wanted to sleep more. Pulling himself out of bed, he put on his running clothes. As he bent over to tie up his running shoes, Derek’s head began to spin. Plopping on the couch, trying to regain his bearings, He gave his shoulders a up, down, left side, right side, shrug and rolled them and his neck. “Sorry Clooney, you’re gonna have to just go in the yard. Daddy is out of it, today.” Derek said, walking to the back door to let the dog out. He rummaged around the kitchen for something to eat, hoping that it would make him feel better. Everything just added to the yuck, blah feeling he had. Thinking a shower would help, Derek took a warm shower and dressed for work. Putting on a pair of loafers, instead of risking bending over again, he let Clooney back in for the day. “Be good today boy, I will see you when I get home. Hopefully, I will feel better and we can go for a run tonight.” Derek rubbed Clooney’s head as he tried to cheer him up, on the way out the door.

A=Appetite, Spencer awoke with a renewed appetite. There wasn’t enough to eat in the apartment. After his morning cereal and coffee, he dressed quickly and headed to the neighborhood diner. Ordering pancakes, bacon, hash browns, scrambled eggs and toast, plus another cup of coffee, he asked the waitress to bring him a danish to eat while he waited for the rest to be cooked. The way he devoured the danish, you would’ve thought he was a starving man. Spencer did his best to not bother the waitress, but it seemed as though it was taking forever for his food to be ready. He had turned to look at the kitchen, 12 times. According to the clock in his head, his order was placed 9.73 minutes ago. The orders normally took 10 -12 minutes to be filled, when the diner was this slow. Yet, nothing was in the window as ready. His stomach was growling. Spencer swore the lady and her son eating 2 tables over could hear it. Finally, at 12.58 minutes, his food was delivered. He thanked the waitress, Gladys, and dug in. After eating, paying, tipping, making sure he had ones for the snack machine later in the day, he headed to work. 

P=Paternity, Aaron called the doctor’s office first thing. He had them work him in before work. This had to be food poisoning or something worse. Aaron needed answers. The receptionist took his insurance information and had him take a seat. When he was called back to a room, the nurse weighed him, took his blood pressure, temp, blood ox, and other vitals. Recording his vitals, she asked him to give a urine sample. He thought that an odd request, but complied. Aaron returned to the exam room and waited for the doctor. Doctor Klein entered. “Hi, Mr. Hotchner, I see you are not feeling well. Sick to your stomach, nausea, vomiting, and you suspect food poisoning because your team was all sick after eating Mexican,” Dr. Klein stated, reading down the file.

“Yes, but it has continued for two days now. I am not improving, actually seems a bit worse. I figured better to have you check, than to just continue being ill,” Aaron kinda moaned.  
“Have you kept anything down?” Dr. K asked.

“Not really, maybe for a short time, but even the crackers came back.” He said sadly.

The nurse returned with urine test results. The doctor crinkled his nose, as he read them. Aaron, of course, noticed the expression and grew concerned. “What is wrong?” He inquired.

“Well, I don’t know that it is wrong, per se. Do you know if you are a carrier, Mr. Hotchner?” The doctor asked as he looked in the back of Aaron’s file.

Swallowing hard, Aaron stuttered, “Y-y-yes, but I was told that is was very low risk for ability to ever conceive, besides, I have only been with women in the last 15 years or so. There is no way that I am aware of.” Aaron was actually shaking at the news, the doctor didn’t have to say it. He had be told during puberty that he was a carrier, a man who could conceive and carry a child to full term. However; after further testing, which was always done with that diagnosis, his parents were told that his ability to actually conceive would be very low, because of his strong testosterone levels and the way his carrier organs were built. 

“Well, we will run a blood test to confirm, but the urine test says you are pregnant. Along with the symptoms you reported. I would determine that to be accurate.” The doctor laid a comforting hand on Hotch’s knee. “Once the blood test confirms, we will refer you to an obstetrician that is familiar with carriers. We will make sure you get great care.” Dr. Klein reassured.

“Thank-you, doctor. I appreciate it.” Hotch shook the doctor’s hand, as the nurse returned to take his blood. When she finished, he thanked her also. Heading towards work, he didn’t know what he was going to tell the team. Hotch knew he had to tell them, because they had all experienced similar symptoms. They were all going to need to be tested. He made a stop, that would be the best answer. 

C= Caution, When Hotch arrived, he called the team to the conference room. He knew this was going to be awkward with the ladies present, but he figured to do the first part with the entire team. Garcia was confused, since there was no case. Looking around, she was trying to find out what was up. Hotch quickly quieted everyone. “We all remember how bad, all the male members of the team felt after our dinner at that Mexican restaurant.” The team nodded and mumbled their yesses. “Well, even with our day off yesterday, I wasn’t feeling any better. I don’t know about the rest of you.” He held his hand up to quiet some of the others, when they started to answer. “This morning, I went to the doctor to find out what was up. I am pregnant.” 

“Oh my God!” Penelope squealed.

“How in the world?” Rossi asked with raised eyebrows and shock written all over his face. 

“I am a carrier, but I have no idea. I have only been with women for over 15 years. That being said, I wanted everyone to know. Ladies, I need to talk the men, a bit more about this. We could use some privacy. If you don’t mind?” 

“No problem, Hotch. Congrats.” Prentiss said standing to leave. 

“Yeah, Congrats,” JJ added, giving Aaron a hug. She nudged Garcia. 

Garcia stood, “Ooops.” Hugging Hotch, she headed out with the other two talking between themselves. 

Sitting down at the table with the guys, Hotch looks weary and worried. “So, are any of you carriers also?” 

Derek angrily answers, “why would that matter?”

“I am guessing, since all of us were sick, that there is a chance, we all may be pregnant.” Hotch sighed, as he answered.

“How the hell, would that happen if we aren’t carriers.” Rossi demanded as he slammed his fist on the table. 

Spencer looked like he was trying to access data in his brain. “I don’t know that there is any recorded information of four males conceiving at the same time, without them being carriers. I can do some research on the matter, but it would still require sperm and …” 

“Reid, we don’t need the biology lesson, but thanks for the research offer.” Aaron interrupted. 

“I’m a carrier.” Derek relented, with a large sigh. Spencer reached over and rubbed his back. “I guess, I better make a doctor appointment.”

“Before you do, I stopped at the drugstore on my way here. I purchased pregnancy tests for men. Why don’t you three join me in the men’s room and we see.” Aaron offered.

“While women’s home pregnancy tests have a 99% accuracy rate, men’s tests are a bit less reliable. Blood tests are the most accurate.” Spencer stated. 

The males adjoined to the executive washroom that offered more privacy. After peeing on their respective tests, the three men milled around waiting for the results. The two minutes that they had to wait seemed to last for an hour. When they all finally looked, three tests, three plus signs, three groans. Spencer whimpered as he threw his away. Rossi slipped his in his pocket. Derek cursed as he broke his in half. They all went to their desks and started working. JJ and Prentiss looked at each other, then smiled sadly at each other. They said nothing but continued working. JJ sent a text to Garcia, looks like they are all pregnant, from the sad faces out here. 

Hotch went to his office and began to let out the frustration of the day, crying softly to himself. He knew that this was going to be hard on his friends, his team, and they were going to have to figure out how this had happened and why. Laying his head on his arms, on his desk, he just let his emotions go for once. He had a feeling, this might be the way for a few months.


	10. Unsub's Interlude 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, things seemed to be going as planned. The bastards of the BAU would soon be having their own little bastards and bitches, to raise all alone, single fathers. Steve just has to check in with Rossi to make sure that he looks innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. I just take the characters that other brilliant people created and make stories up with them. Thanks brilliant people. am not making any profit and have no intention too. PS: people stop throwing virtual cookies please, I hear that they are wanting royalties on the cookies now.

Ring ring…”Rossi.”

“Hey, This is Steve. Hadn’t heard from you in a couple of months, was wondering if things were okay.” Steve inquired? 

“Yeah, we have just been busy.” Dave answered. “Sorry not to let you and DJ Eric know. We actually won’t be getting together for awhile. Some things have come up that are going to keep the team occupied. There won’t be any get togethers for the rest of the year and probably then some. I’ll drop a check in the mail to both of you, since I know you keep some openings for us. Go ahead and fill them.”

“Everything is okay, though? Right?” Feigning concern, his proud smile not seen through the phone. 

“Yep, Steve, thanks for asking. Just work related things. Speaking of which, I need to head to another meeting. Again thanks for checking in on us.” Rossi said hanging up.

It was so hard for Steve, not to just chuckle an evil laugh. The mad scientist portion of his brain just really wanted to something bad. He knew even though Dave hadn’t said it, that no parties meant, pregnant BAU members couldn’t drink. He did want to verify what his success rate was. What Unsub worth his weight, would just let that slide? The goal was all four men. The question was how many? It wasn’t like JJ was going to be holding a press conference. There wouldn’t be a party that he could slip Emily a stronger drink and flirt with her to get the facts. Maybe Penelope was in a chatty mood? Hmmm.

Ping* Garcia received a text message. Taking a gander at her phone, she saw that it was from Steve the bartender. He messaged her some good jokes from time to time or funny situations he ran into. Figuring this was just one of them, she left the phone alone. She was busy running some information, trying to see if she could get a connection to the gents pregnancies. She would eventually take a look at what he sent. Disappointed at the lack of response, Steve went back over the research he had and the information Rossi revealed a moment ago.

So, they are obviously pregnant or at least some of them. Morgan and Hotchner are carriers, so I am sure that the purple passions were successful on those two. The big question would be Rossi because of his age and Reid, since his frame was small and well to be honest the chemistry had been the hardest on him. So, how do I figure it out?

After a few notes, computations, and thoughts on ways to check that could not be traced back to him. Steve determined that checking on Spencer’s morning coffee routine would be the best way to determine it. He would definitely cut back on the caffeine if he were to be pregnant. Which, would mean he would most likely skip his morning stop at his favorite coffee shop. Steve set up a stakeout for a few days outside the shop, to survey if Reid stopped by. Finding out, that indeed Spencer no longer grabbed a morning cup of coffee on his way to the Metro, just thrilled Steve. Along with the fact, that he caught Spencer reading a book on the First year of a child’s life. Checking Reid off his list, as another successful experiment, he moved on to Rossi.

Rossi was hard. Work, home, work, dinner, home. Steve kept up following him. Trying to make a connection. Finally, he was sitting at his desk, going over his notes. He worked late, came home, made dinner, ate, relaxed, went to bed after a long shower. Next time, worked, went to dinner with Hotch, Both had big dinner, same juice drink and water, desert, small coffee, decaf, (expected with Hotch pregnant). Then they said goodbyes, Dave drove home. Long shower, pjs, sat up for a bit reading, then bed. Next time, Work, home, dinner, juice, long shower, pjs, and bed. Man for an old guy, he is even more boring than he use to be. Was bad enough when he would come home, kick off his shoes, sit, smoke a cigar, drink his scotch and just stare at the wall. I thought that maybe he felt sorry for the things he did it at work, but guess he really is just a boring old man. Steve chuckled a bit at the thoughts. Leaning his chin and head on his hand, elbow on the desk, he sighed. Closing his eyes, just feeling frustrated that he just wasn’t going to know about Rossi. 

His eyes flew open. You could almost see the light bulb go on over his head. No scotch! No Cigar! No Scotch! No Cigar! He was ready to jump up and down or at least out of his skin. No smoking or drinking meant, Dave had to be expecting. It would take a baby or something worse to get David Rossi to put down his precious cigars and scotch. Steve grabbed his journal and notated his discovery. Calculating due dates, problems that he thought might arise, care needs, FBI imposed restrictions, he worked on his plan. He still have to protect himself, keep himself hidden, and most of all keep himself close to the investigation. After he finished up, he cleaned up his desk, shredded notes, and locked his journal back up. Steve returned to the living room. He grabbed his keys, locked up and left. 

 

Stopping at the cemetery, Steve went over and knelt at a grave marker. “Hey dad, good news. It worked. They’re all pregnant. All four of the bastards that killed you. Now they can understand how it felt, for you…” Steve’s face got red, his fists curled in, his breath heavy and puffy. “In a few more months, they will understand the pain of labor, the pain of parenthood, the pain of being alone with a sick child. Worrying, uneasiness, not knowing what you are going to do. Maybe even how bad it can get and how easy it is to just step over that edge.” Wiping the tears from his eyes, that he hadn’t even realized had started to fall, he stood. Sniffling, he drew his finger under his nose, “I loved you dad. I will make them pay.” Walking back to the car, Steve sighed heavily. His heart was sad, that his dad wouldn’t be there to pat him on the back for his victory. Straightening his shoulders, lifting his head, setting his chin with determination, Steve climbed in the car, setting off to finish what he had started.


	11. Who Dun It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Spencer had finished digging through the persnal lives of the BAU men. The findings: Rossi's party was the date of conception. Now to discover who dun it and why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason for delay if you care, if not skip to story: problems with my chronic pain, new pain issues in shoulder and writing hand, computer problems making me write on phone, yuck! Plus sick children, personal issues, yeah adulting stinks.
> 
> Anyway lesson learned, next chapter story will be written before posting. Beginning writer learns lesson, film at 11.

The team had other work to do also, but obviously, they had to figure out how all four male members were pregnant at the same time. This was, in no way, a strange coincidence. With two of them not being carriers, they technically shouldn’t be able to get pregnant. Yes, modern science would take care of them and the babies now that they were, but how did the egg get there? When did they all have contact with someone or something that would have given them time to do this? Were they all knocked out? Had they been raped? After many pregnant tears, and discussions, Reid was selected to comb through everyone’s personal lives, activities, etc. prior to the “food poisoning” incident. 

The doctors had speculated, from the sonograms as to when the date of conception was. Morning sickness normally starts around the sixth week of pregnancy. Reid’s desk was starting to look like a mini whiteboard. The time table led back to the party at Rossi’s, or at least the week of. Looking through the notes of when each person had been intimate with anyone, Spencer discovered that the party was the only time that they all had been. He sighed heavily, when he saw that it had been with the same person, whom they had all had a sexual encounter. As he stood, he glanced over at Emily’s desk. He rubbed his abdomen, then walked slowly up to Hotch’s office. He knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Walking in, Spencer kind of slumped forward as he took the chair in front of Aaron’s desk. “Well, I have some information about our conceptions and possible mother of our children.” Reid stated matter of factly.

There's a dreary sad tone in his voice that Hotch didn't miss. With a concerned expression, he walked around the desk sitting next to Reid. “I take it, that either it doesn't make sense or it's bad news.” 

“Seems, we all had intercourse with Emily at Rossi’s party. The likelihood of her being the mother is high, but her actually planning or causing this makes no sense.” 

Shocked at this information, Hotch took Spencer's hand, “it will be alright. Let me talk to her and see what she remembers. I'm sure her memory is clearer than ours right now. Thanks for your hard work on this. I know it hasn't been easy looking into everyone's personal lives.” 

Hotch placed his hand on Spencer's shoulder, as Spencer stood. 

“Yeah, a few things I really didn't want to know about Dave and Derek, but glad I could help.” Chuckling on his way out the door, Spencer felt better that he didn't have to discuss Emily's sex life with her. 

Aaron sighed as he returned to his side of the desk. Trying to sit down gracefully, well as best he could this far along, he picked up his phone and called Prentiss. 

“Please come to my office.” Was all he said.   
Emily quickly made her way to the office. 

“You needed to see me boss”

“Close the door and take a seat please.” He stated not getting up from his seat as he normally would. “Forgive me for not standing, but up and down gets to be killer on my back by the end of the day.”

“No problem. How's the pregnancy going?” Emily inquired.

“Healthy and horrifying. I swear I may move my desk into the bathroom next month.” Hotch laughed. 

Emily made a sympathetic expression.

“That has to be horrible. I wish there was something that I could do to help.”

“Since you offered,” Aaron leaned on his desk and chuckled. “The reason I called you up here is that Reid's research shows that you slept we all four of us at Rossi's party. It also is the date of conception for us.” 

Pausing to give her time to process, he picked up his pen and a notepad. 

“Do you remember anything odd, strange, or perhaps someone who didn't belong that night? Anything that might help explain this and who dun it?”

“Wait! You're saying that I'm the mother of four babies? Oh my God. No way, we all used condoms. You...you remember.” She said rapidly, fidgeting with her hands. 

Emily started rambling, “purple condoms, Steve gave them to me. Something about they matched.” 

She stood up, ran her fingers through her hair, started pacing around the room.

“He said that he made the Purple Passion drink for me. Asked me to get, Spencer to try one. Spencer said it burned or something. Oh my God. Steve wouldn't use me like that!!” She yelled, plopping on the couch.

Aaron was making notes. He has just gotten to his feet, when Rossi came in the door.

“I heard screaming. What's going on in here?”

“Close the door.” Hotch commanded.

Hotch caught Rossi up on what was going on, while Emily continued to freak out. Mumbling things like purple passions, purple condoms, being a mother of four, Derek bathroom, Spencer office, Dave, damn where was Dave, Aaron bedroom. Yes, yes, yes, yes, all drank it. 

“My God, it has to be Steve. Why?” Emily shouted finally. “He's always been great at all our parties.”

She looked up at Dave and Hotch who had come to sit beside her. Emily was usually composed about things, but this threw her for a loop. How could someone the team trusted betray them like this. When she calmed down, she explained about Steve, the purple passion drinks, the condoms, which both men recalled, and how that must have been it. Hotch took out his phone and called down to Garcia.

“Garcia I need you to run background on Steve, the bartender. I need family, other careers, education, criminal record, anything that would give him reason to want to hurt our team.” Hotch ordered.

“Stevie? Why, what did he do?”

“Just do it.” Hotch interrupted abruptly and forcefully. 

Dave leered at Aaron. Aaron knew he had been curt with Penny but this was getting on his last pregnant nerve. Emily had regained her composure, jumped to her feet and declared.

“Let’s go get this bastard!”

Dave grabbed her hand. “Woah! We don’t have enough proof yet.” 

Plopping back down, Emily sighed. 

“This isn't right. He must have been working on this for over a year. Why?” She asked

Looking hurt and before either Dave or Aaron could get an answer out, “Why me? Why not JJ or Penny?”

Dave took her hand in his, gently patted the back of it. He went to speak but the pregnancy hormones got the better of him and he just started crying. He was flabbergasted at his tears. When he couldn't get them to stop, he was getting angry. Emily almost started to laugh at the situation because it was so un-Rossi.


	12. Rossi's Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a rush to find the unsub, Steve, Rossi is rushed to the hospital. Will everything be ok with him, the baby, the unsub? At 32 weeks along, it could be risky...

Garcia tracked down all the information she could on Steve Jacobs. With the team together in the conference room, she reported. “Steve Jacobs, son of Patricia Jacobs and Randall Robertson.”

“Why does that name sound familiar?” Rossi interrupted?

“Randall Robertson was an unsub on a past case.” Hotch interjected

Rossi thought about that as Garcia continued.

“Steve was his son and present at the takedown. The information is in the file in front of you. Seems his mother had been unfaithful, neglected Steve, then run off with a bartender.” She stated.

Rossi was furious. He slammed his fists on the table. Everyone turned to look at him.

“That bastard! He used me!” Dave fumed. Standing up, he continued, “He used his mother's maiden name, so this wouldn't show up when I ran his background. Was so friendly, willing to work long hours, kind and understanding, how bleeping phony.” 

Pacing back and forth, gesturing, Dave started cursing in Italian. There was nothing so vile to Dave as having his trust betrayed. 

“I allowed him into my home! To pour drinks for my friends. OH MY GOD!”

David doubled over grabbing his large belly. Garcia ran to his side. She tried to get him to breath and sit, as Derek pulled up a chair. Emily quickly took his hand on the other side, looked up at him with tender eyes, and waited to see how he was.

After a few calming breaths, Rossi looked up at Hotch.

“Guess I blew my gasket.”

With a chuckle that echoed more concern than humor, Hotch asked, “Are you okay to continue?”

“Yes, let's get this, jag off.”

Spencer was reading the file. Derek was paying attention to the slides as Garcia explained about Randall the chemist. Prentsis kept a watchful eye on Dave. 

JJ noted, “Looks like Steve may have taken some chemistry classes somewhere to figure out how to impregnate you four.”

Hotch added, “I'm sure he did, but that's not going to help us find him now.”

“It might.” Spencer spoke up. “He may have made a lab during that time, to do his school projects and kept it for his research.”

“I'll check that out.” Garcia volunteered, making a note.

“Are we going to his last known address? Or sitting here?” Derek demanded.

“I sent a CSI team and team two. He's most likely not there.” Hotch stated.

“Seems too, organized to be.” Emily agreed.

“Well, I can't just sit here.” Rossi said, getting to his feet.

Dave took a step, cried out, and doubled over again. This time, he went down on one knee. Breathing hard, holding his belly, he couldn't regain his composure.

Hotch had his phone out. He called for an ambulance before Dave had any chance to object. 

Derek and Hotch helped Rossi back into his chair. Hotch sent everyone but Emily out. 

“Do you have a hospital bag in your office?” Emily calmly asked.

“Just my go bag. Not near due date..only 32 weeks.” Dave answered between breaths. “God, this hurts.”

Emily grabbed his go bag and went with him to the hospital.

Everything at the hospital was a blur. Emily filled out paperwork, as they hooked Dave up to monitors. His blood pressure, heart rate, oxygen levels, the baby’s heart rate, contraction monitor… Dave complained about being connected to so many wires.

The doctor came in and examined him. Emily was speaking soothing words to him, as he had just finished a round of cursing in Italian.

“Mr. Rossi. Since you're not a carrier, the baby is coming now at thirty-two weeks. This is a viable time and everything should be fine.” The doctor stated.

“Should be?” Dave questioned?

“There is always a chance that the lungs aren't fully developed yet. I doubt that is your case, but I can't make any guarantees.” The doctor went to continue, but another contraction hit.

“Breath 1, 2, 3, 4.” Emily coached

“You breath, when your entire body is squeezing the bleeping hell out of you WOMAN!” Dave yelled back.

Emily tried not to respond with anything but kindness, but there was a chuckle in her voice.

“Maybe, we should see about an epidural for you.”

A nurse came in smiling, just what Dave didn't need. She checked all of Rossi's vitals and the baby's. 

“The doctor said, that we will be doing a c-section soon. I need to get you prepped. Plus the anesthesiologist will need to set up your epidural.”

Dave grimaced and held Emily's hand.

“Will you be going in with him? Mam?” The nurse asked with a smile.

Emily looked into Dave's eyes. It was the only time she had ever seen the man look vulnerable.

“Of course, Can't have my baby born without me.” She said smiling at Dave.

The epidural and prep work was done quickly. They were in the operating room, in less than an hour. As Emily was standing by Dave's head talking to him, the doctors worked to deliver a baby.

“Oh my! He's beautiful.” Emily squealed, before the doctor could tell Rossi it was a boy.

They laid a baby with a head full of dark hair on Dave's chest. He looked down at his son. Tears falling from his eyes, he kissed his son's head. 

“I can't deny that boy, can I?” He said smiling at Emily.

The nurse came apologizing for needing to take the little one. His early arrival meant time in the special care nursery. He looked healthy but they needed to make sure.

When Dave was situated in a room, the doctor came in to explain how things would be. Emily stood next to him listening intently.

“Mr. Rossi, your son is fine. He is however eight weeks premature. He will need to stay here with us in the NICU for a few weeks to get the specialized care that he will need to finish growing. When we feel he is ready to go home, strong, and healthy then we will release him. You will be released much sooner.” The doctor stated plainly, as though it was nothing.

Dave became tearful and agitated. He couldn't form the words that he wanted to ask. Emily's eyes saddened to see the strong man that way. She knew what he was thinking.

“Dr? He will be alright? There's no threat to his life, right?” 

The Dr. patted Dave on the leg. “He is healthy and fine. He just needs help. To be watched for Jaundice, make sure he can suck properly, etc. Nothing serious. Just a number of little things to keep up with. Trust us to watch over him. While you rest and heal.”

Dave seemed to be comforted by this. He breathed easier and closed his eyes.

“I'm going to step out and call the team. You rest. Here's the button for the nurse, if you need anything.” Emily said, kissing him on the forehead.

After dozing for a bit, Dave awoke sore and anxious. He found Emily sitting beside him dutifully. She smiled at him. 

“Hey there. Need anything? Water? Pain meds? Name your son?” She inquired with a bit of a chuckle.

With a moan, He tried to lift himself up in the bed a bit. 

“Ouch, that isn’t easy. I think maybe the pain meds, first. Scotch second.” He chuckled. “Then oh my yes, we need to agree on a name.”

The nurse was quick to bring the pain medication. She asked if Dave wanted to breastfeed. It was possible, even though he wasn’t a carrier, but would be difficult. He decided that with his age and not being a carrier, that formula would be best to help his little one grow. Little one, he still needed a name.

Looking at Emily, Dave started, “I want to include you in the naming. He is your son too. I was thinking something to honor Carolyn though.” 

“My dad’s name was Edward, but people were always calling him Eddie, which I never liked.”

“What was his middle name?”

“James. That is kinda nice, don’t you think? Maybe for a middle name?” Emily said hopefully.

“Carlos or Carlo are good Italian names that my family would approve of, and similar to Carolyn.” Dave suggested.

“How does Carlo James Rossi roll off your tongue?” Emily tried, smiling as it hit her ear.

Dave’s face lit up. Emily couldn’t remember seeing the man ever look that happy. She stood, leaned over kissed his cheek, headed to the door.

“I’ll go find out what paperwork, we need to fill out for Carlo to be official.”


	13. Hotch's Havoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search continues for Steve.
> 
> Hotch however; hits some bumps in the road. The baby bump being the biggest one.
> 
> Will he survive pregnancy and lead the team to the unsub?

The team had taken turns to go see, the very handsome, Carlo James Rossi. His proud Papi always ready to show him off. Although he had to spend weeks in the NICU, Dave stayed there with him, holding, feeding, changing, and loving his son, as much as he was allowed. They forced him to go home to rest and heal himself too. Rossi had to be ready to care for the little one when he came home. Paternity leave was only going to be six weeks max, plus a smidge more time that Dave would squeak out for the C-section, that really wasn’t sanctioned.

During that time, the report from team two of Steve’s last known address was gone over. The limited forensic evidence that was gathered was no help at all. Spencer and Garcia were still searching for the school where Steve had gotten his chemistry education. There had to be a trail, either online or paper. Chemical purchases, something had to be traceable. There was no way that this was foolproof. It was getting frustrating. 

Six weeks later, Dave was home with Carlo. Emily and the team were in the round table room, having lunch and going over what they had. No dna evidence, either his or ours, because the condoms and drinks were cleaned up that night. No idea of what was in those Purple Passion drinks because they were disposed of and digested. No physical evidence because we all showered, changed, washed our clothing. 

“Because, God Dammit, we didn’t think we were being violated. We thought we were unwinding from a hard case, in a safe place.” Derek ranted.

JJ stood, went behind him and rubbed his lower back. He moaned, closed his eyes, and leaned his head forward. 

“Yeah, that feels good. The baby just lays right there. Gets so sore. Thanks”

“I remember.” She said smiling at him.

Hotch who was sitting, a great deal more than usual looked up. With a pout on his face, he rubbed his rather large belly. Between not catching the Unsub, the aches and pains of being almost full term, and the lack of finding a comfortable sleeping position at night, his patience was wearing thin. His mind was foggy, but he was still trying hard to come up with possible places that Steve could be. 

Spencer had still been pursuing the college education angle. He had found that Steve had enrolled in online courses through University of New England. This would have allowed him to do the coursework and lab online. He had Garcia contact the professor who oversaw the class. Professor Heinlien recalled that Steve had several questions that went above the normal ones for the course Chemistry for health professions. He had just thought that Steve was an advanced student, since his grades were high. Garcia requested copies of Steve’s work, which the Professor gladly provided. 

Hotch had a doctor’s appointment the following morning. Letting everyone know, as they ended their day, He told everyone to make sure that they rested. He himself stopped by Rossi’s to visit, Dave and little Carlo. Dave answered the door. His hair unkempt, still in his sleep pants, with a burp rag over his shoulder, and a wailing Carlo in his arms. Hotch smiled, put his arms out in the international signal for let me help. Dave willingly surrendered his son with a relieved sigh.

“Thank you.” He huffed frustrated. “I haven’t even had a shower today.”

“Go, get one. I will tend to Carlo. Has he eaten?” Aaron asked reaching for the burp cloth.

“Yes, but I don’t know, if he is colicky, or just tired, or hates me or what.” Dave said almost crying.

Aaron recognized the sound of overtired new parent. He felt for Dave. Placing Carlo on his shoulder and patting little one on the back, he rocked back and forth, shifting from one foot to the other, in order to soothe the little man.

“Take your time and enjoy the shower, I’ve got this.” Aaron assured.

Dave sat on the side of his bed for a moment. He contemplated just falling backwards and sleeping. He couldn't do that to his friend. After a few moments, he stood, divested himself of his sleep clothes, and entered the bathroom. The overflowing hamper, a reminder as to why he had a cleaning lady. He wondered why he had thought, that he could give her time off during his paternity leave. Setting the water to the temperature he liked, Dave started the shower. The large shower stall was opulent, but right now all Rossi cared about was that it was warm, wet, and he was alone.

Meanwhile in the family room, Hotch wished he had taken off his tie before taking Carlo. The little man had locked his hand around the smooth silk. Since Carlo was calm, Aaron decided to try and sit. In his condition, he knew a straight back chair was the best choice. Those were found in the dining room. Having lowered himself into a seat without disturbing his high Prince, Hotch let out the breath he was holding. He relaxed. He closed his eyes and gently hummed a tune. This is how Prentsis found him. She couldn't resist and snapped a picture, sending off to Garcia.

“Looks like, He's ready for his own.” She said out loud to herself.

A smile crept up on Aaron's face. 

“It only works on other people's babies though. Your own cry and fuss at you.” He lightly chuckled as to not disturb Carlo.

“So,true. Did you want me to lay him down for you?” She offered.

Hotch thought. “Yes, he's been still long enough.”

He handed the bundle over to Emily, who went to put him to bed for a bit. Dave reappeared, refreshed, and looking human. Aaron updated him on what little progress they had made over a cold glass of juice. Dave acknowledged his frustration at that, but in all honesty he had been so busy with the baby and healing, that getting Steve wasn't a priority.

Aaron chuckled. “I can understand that. I need to head home, myself. I have a doctor's appointment in the morning. I just wanted to check on you.”

“Thanks, a few more minutes and I may have lost it.” Dave replied, hugging his friend tightly. He whispered, “I didn't know it was this hard.”

Aaron gave him that reassuring smile, patted him on the back, and told him.

“This is the easy part. Wait til you teach him to drive.”

They parted with a hearty laugh.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning found Aaron moving slowly. It was as though his body was fighting him every step of the way. His shirt didn't stretch over his belly right, his pants gave him fits, he had to stop and catch his breath at least three times. At least the loafers, that he had started to wear slid on without any problem. 

Jack had begged to skip school, since they were going to do a sonogram to measure the baby. He was hoping that they would get to see the gender this time. Baby Hotchner had been shy for the last one. Aaron had relented and Jack climbed in the car.

“Remember, you promised to stay up by my head, out of the way, and quiet. No thousands of questions this time.” Dad warned.

“I promise. I just want to know if I'm having a brother or sister, if they can tell.” Jack promised.

“As long as he or she is healthy, like you were, I'll be happy.” Dad smiled.

Jack was good to his word. Held Aaron's hand, smiled excitingly at the sound of the baby's heartbeat, and frowned at the crossed legs on the sonogram.

“Sorry, Jack. Looks like you'll have to wait till he or she gets here.” The doctor said.

“It's okay. Does it look healthy? That's what's important.” Jack stated proudly.

“It does. A nice sized baby indeed.” The doctor crowed.

“Thank you, doctor.” Aaron said, as he redressed.

“Everything looks on track for a natural delivery, in the next few weeks. Just pay attention for contractions and if your water breaks head straight to the hospital.” The doctor informed Hotch. 

Hotch sent Jack out to the waiting area, in order to have a private moment with the doctor. 

“I just wanted to make sure there wasn't anything you were afraid to say in front of Jack. I know we had been concerned about a natural delivery because of the scar tissue from my attack years ago.” Aaron inquired.

“No, not really. I think if it was going to be an issue, that it would have presented during development. It would have prevented you're carrying to term.” The doctor replied.

“Again, Thank you.” Aaron stated as he reached out to shake the doctor's hand.

“You're welcome. I'll see you next week then.”

They walked out together. As Aaron reached the nurse's desk, he stumbled. He caught himself on the counter, shook his head.

“Are you okay, Mr. Hotchner?” She asked.

“Umm, I guess so. That was odd. I need an appointment for next week.”

“Same time good for you?”

Aaron didn't respond. He seemed to be lost in thought or just gone.

“Mr. Hotchner. Same time okay?” She asked a bit firmer.

“Yes, sorry.” He said. He turned to the right to look for Jack and hit the floor.

Everyone was buzzing around him, trying to determine what had happened. The doctor had him sent over to the hospital. The nurse called Jessica to come get Jack, who hadn't seen a thing, luckily. Jessica called the team. Emily had answered. 

After getting all the information, she took off for the hospital. She said that she would keep everyone informed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

If anything, Emily knew how to stay calm in a crisis. She quickly found out where Hotch was, gathered all the information they currently had, and was in the waiting room calling the team.

“Spencer. He is in surgery. They will do a c-section as he has internal bleeding which is distressing the baby.” She informed. “Right, it looks like, it is from torn adhesions from the scar tissue.”

“Foyet, returns from the grave.” Derek interjected. 

“Keep us updated, please.” Penelope begged.

“I will. Bye.” Emily assured.

Time seemed to move so slowly. Nurses and doctors came in and out the doors, causing her to jump, each time. Finally, about three hours later, a nurse came to her.

“ You're here with Aaron Hotchner?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“He's out of surgery and in recovery. He's going to be out of it for awhile. The doctor will speak to him tomorrow, but he will be fine. Are you the mother?” 

“Yes, Emily Prentsis.” Emily said, standing and shaking the nurse's hand.

“Come with me then and we'll go see your daughter.”

Emily smiled ear to ear. She knew Aaron would be thrilled to have a daughter, Jack would be a great big brother, and now two were here safely. 

Little girl Hotchner was beautiful. Ten fingers and toes, which her brother kept counting. Dark hair, like her parents, She weighed in at a good 8lbs. 7oz. 

Jessica said, “She's the most beautiful thing, that I have ever seen.”

Jack puffed out his chest and proudly stated. “That's because she's my sister.”

Aaron grabbed his incision, as he laughed, then grimaced in pain. He smiled at his family.

“Dad, she needs a name. She's been here a whole day, without one.” Jack firmly said.

“You're right” Aaron answered. “We need Aunt Emily to help. Can you go get her from the waiting room? Quietly?”

“Yes, sir.” Jack replied, jumping off his seat.

Jack returned with Emily in hand. Well, honestly, it looked like he was dragging her.   
“Come on Aunt Emily. We have to name my sister. You have to help.” Jack exclaimed, as he tugged at her.

Aaron glared at Jack, who quickly dropped Emily's hand. He stood still and hung his head down. Aaron gave a small smile, patted the bed, and motioned for Jack to come up. Jack smiled back, then climbed carefully next to his dad.

“Actually buddy, Emily and I already decided on a name that we like. If you and Aunt Jessica approve, then we'll make it official.”

Jessica looked up from feeding little girl Hotchner. Jack stared at his dad. Emily smiled at Jessica and put her hand on Jack's back

“What do you think of Jamie Haley Hotchner?” Aaron asked, checking both of their responses.

Jessica waited for Jack to say something.

“Hmmm?” Jack said scratching his chin. “She looks like a Jamie. Plus mom would love that we remembered her. Yes, let's do it.” 

He hopped off the bed and went to ask his sister, if she approved. Jamie let out a soft coo. Jack took that as a yes.

“Jessica? Is it okay with you?” Emily softly asked?

Jessica nodded, and smiled. Her eyes filled with tears that didn't roll out. She was touched by the remembrance of Haley.. 

As the team came by to visit, Jack made sure each one was properly introduced to his little sister, Miss Jamie Haley Hotchner


	14. Spencer's Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have they found out new about Steve? 
> 
> Will he be caught before Spencer and Derek deliver?
> 
> What other turmoil awaits our genius as time til his due date ticks away?

Spencer was working closely with team two. It seemed that no matter where they looked, what informational bit they found, or smidge of a clue they dug up, Steve was still nowhere to be found. Time seemed to be going so slowly. The only thing that was moving along was the frequency of trips to the men's room. If this baby didn't come soon, Spencer swore he was going to pee away some iq points. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Emily looked tired. Between trying to help Rossi and Hotch, plus continue to work the case and attend Lamaze classes with Derek, she was running low on energy. Thankfully, Spencer had scheduled his C-section and made a plan for aftercare, that was split between JJ, Garcia, and Emily. He had wanted to give each woman a chance to be part of his child's life. Rossi, who had recently returned to work, thought it was just the genius’ way to not be overwhelmed by visitors and limit Garcia's contact. Spencer denied it. 

Today was the big day. Emily had driven to the hospital. They were currently waiting for the epidural. Spencer looked up at Emily from looking at his feet, which almost reached the floor, as he sat on the side of the gurney. He looked as if he was pleading for a way out. She gave him a soft smile, placed her hand on his bicep, and rubbed up and down. Just then the anesthesiologist came in.

“Sorry, Mr. Reid, running a bit behind schedule this morning. No worries though, we will make sure to take special care of you.” The doctor assured.

“Thank you. I-I’m a bit nervous.” Spencer convided.

“Perfectly natural, sir. Please bend forward and roll your shoulders. Aw perfect. Now don't move. You may feel a hit to a nerve but it's important not to jump otherwise just some tingling.” He continued.

Emily squatted, “just keep looking at me.”

“Okay, you can sit back up. Let us know when your lower half is numb. I'll be back to check in a little bit.” The doctor nodded on his way out.

“That wasn't bad at all.” Spencer smiled.

The nurse came to check in him. She poked at his legs. He let her know that he was barely feeling it. She had him lie down and started to prep him for the surgery. Emily was trying to keep him distracted with conversation. Just as the nurse finished, the anesthesiologist returned to check Spencer over.

“Yep, you're ready to go. As soon as the ob/gyn is ready, we will head in. I will set you up on oxygen, just to make sure you and baby stay saturated. We are going to start a saline iv, in case you need any medication during the procedure.” 

“Thank you doctor.” Spencer responded.

The nurse returned with a set of scrubs for Emily to wear. Emily's cell phone went off.

“You will need to turn that off in the operating room.” The nurse rebuked, as Emily answered.

Nodding as she stepped away, Emily listened intently. Her face got very serious, she frowned, then spoke.

“Ok, keep me updated. We are headed into surgery soon. If I don't respond that's why. Good luck.”

“What's up?” Spencer inquired.

“They have an address for Steve. Team two, Derek, and JJ are on the way.” She stated anxiously shifting from foot to foot.

“Ugg! Poor timing.” Spencer sighed reaching for her hand. 

“Isn't it always. Let me go change and I'll be right back.” Emily tried to sound like she was 100% there.

“How about you go give those scrubs to Garcia and have her come with me, while you go get Steve. I think you need to haul him into interrogation.” Reid suggested.

“But I wanted to be here for our baby and you.” 

“I know, but someone may need to keep Derek from hurting himself. Who even let him go?” Spencer sounded worried.

“If you insist?”

“I do. Then after he confesses, come see us. We will be waiting.” Spencer told her with a smile.

Emily kissed his forehead, explained to the nurse what was happening, then told Garcia. After regaining her hearing from the ear piercing squeal that Penelope let out, Emily hugged her and gave her the scrubs.

Emily took off, after calling JJ for the address. Garcia bounded into the room where Spencer was. 

“Hey 187, I'm here for you. Whatever you need.” 

“I need this to be over.” He smiled up at her.

The waiting was taking too long. Spencer was starting to get anxious. Garcia reached up and stroked his hair. Just then the Ob/Gyn and nurse came in with the anesthesiologist. 

“We are ready to go, Dr. Reid.” The Anesthesiologist said cheerfully. “Stay here Miss, the nurse will be back for you, once we are all set up.”

“Okay, see you in a few, Spencer.” Penelope chirped.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

While Spencer was getting set up, JJ,Derek, team two, SWAT, and Emily, had arrived at Steve’s dad’s old lab. Team two had found the address from some old records that Reid had given them the day before. Emily ordered Derek to stay out front with the local police, to keep Steve from escaping.

JJ took the back with two members of team two and SWAT. Emily took the front with the team leader and SWAT. Clearing each room as they went, they found Steve in a back room watching monitors. He had Rossi's house on one and was watching baby Carlo being fed by the nanny. On the second screen, Aaron was rocking Jamie, and looking very haggard. In the middle screen, they saw the hospital were Spencer was. It was divided into shots of the pre-op, operating room, post op, and what was to be Spencer's room. They saw Garcia standing by Spencer's head as the doctors and nurses were working on the c-section.

Steve put his hands up. Emily cuffed him, tightly. Team two read him his rights and took him in. Derek wanted to go with him. Emily spoke reason to them all.

“Let team two handle it. Keep it clean. We don't want that bastard to get off on a technicality. Let's go meet Spencer's baby.”

They agreed and headed to the hospital.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Garcia hadn't stopped talking since they arrived in the operating room. The nurses, the anesthesiologist, and even the ob/gyn had looked at Spencer wondering where this woman had come from. Spencer was getting very close to snapping at her, when he heard a baby's cry. Penelope stood and peered over the curtain to get a glimpse.

“Oh, Jr. Special agent, she's adorable!” She squealed.

The nurse brought his daughter to him. Spencer, tears in the corner of his eyes, smiled as she was laid on his chest. 

“Hi, my little Mireya. I'm your Papa.” 

She cooed at him, as he ran his long fingers over her tiny chest. Compared to his big hands, she seemed so small at 19 inches long. Her chestnut hair, just like her father's, still damp with amniotic fluid, was a crowning glory to her beauty. 

“I need to finish cleaning her up. We will get her back to you, when we get you to your room, Spencer.” The nurse said.

“Bye, my love. See you soon. Papa loves.” Spencer said with a sniff.

He watched his daughter until she was out of sight, then let out a sigh. Garcia looked down at Spencer, bent down, and kissed his forehead.

“Don't tell a soul but your daughter is the prettiest one that I have seen. You did good, my baby genius.”

Spencer smiled at Penelope. He closed his eyes to rest a bit, as the doctor closed him up. As soon as he was situated in his room, just as promised, his daughter was back in his arms.

Emily knocked at the door.

“May I come in?”

“Oh! Most certainly!” Garcia squealed. “Come see your daughter.”

Emily fawned over baby Mireya. She picked her up, walked to the side of the bed, gave her a big kiss, then handed her over to dad.

“The team came with me. They are waiting to meet your beautiful daughter Spencer whenever you're ready.” She said smiling.

“I decided to name her, Mireya.” He said as he stared into the baby's face.

“Oh! That's perfect, Spanish for miracle, and she is.” Emily squealed.

Garcia went to get the rest of the team. Rossi, JJ, and Derek followed her back in to meet the newest team member. JJ reached for her first. Baby in her arms, and smiling at Spencer, she was just about to ask her name when Rossi beat her to it.

“And what do we call this lovely princess?” Dave asked?

“Miss Mireya Emily Reid.” Spencer announced most charmingly.

Emily's mouth dropped open. She had no idea that Spencer was considering or thinking about doing that. She closed her mouth smiled shyly at Spencer and mouthed thank you. Everyone else was busy counting fingers and toes and fussing over the little princess.


	15. Steve's Stalemate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finding Steve, team two and Hotch's team have a hard time getting the confession they need. Will they be able to? Or will Steve have won?

After fussing over Spencer’s princess, everyone headed to their respective homes for some much needed rest. Emily spent the night with Spencer, to help with anything that Mireya needed, to help Spencer get a little bit of healing rest. Spencer was sad that he couldn’t nurse, but he found that he was bonding nicely during feedings anyway. Emily opened a skype session with his mother, while he was feeding Mireya dinner. Diana couldn’t stop oooohing and ahhhing over her new granddaughter. Spencer was so happy that she was able to see the baby. As they were saying their good-byes, Diana blew a kiss to Mireya, then reminded Emily and Spencer.

“If anyone hurts that child, I will scratch their eyes out. You take care of my granddaughter.”

“We will mom.” Spencer said, with a light chuckle. 

Emily laid, sweet, Mireya down to sleep. “The rule is when the baby sleeps, so does the papa.” 

“Yes, mam.” Spencer saluted and snickered. 

He grabbed his incision and remembered why he shouldn’t have laughed. He was gone, shortly after his head hit the pillow. Emily situated herself in the reclining chair. She put her phone on charger, pulled the covers up, and closed her eyes too. She got up quickly to change the dirty diaper that followed at eleven pm. She took the twelve am feeding. She couldn’t handle the nurse at one am who needed to check Spencer’s vitals, but Emily had let him have a bit of rest. Just as she was settling back down, Her phone pinged. 

The text message simply read: Sending Steve back to his cell, we have gotten no where. Need a new angle of interrogation for morning. 

Emily looked at Spencer, who was watching his daughter sleep, she took a picture, smiled to herself, and went back to sleep.

________________________________________________________________

The evidence collected at the old lab, which included hours of observation of the pregnancies and deliveries of the three male members of the team, were being gone over and over to help charge Steve and also get a confession. Right now, all they could charge him with was stalking, invasion of privacy, breaking and entering, maybe child endangerment, but that was stretching it. Emily was getting irritated. Derek wanted to go in and knock some sense into Steve. JJ just wanted to record the crying babies and pipe it into his cell every night. Garcia, who always had the creative answers, thought that if you put the dirty diapers in the cell next to him, he would confess before you know it. The leader of team two laughed, and told Steve, that he thought it might be in his best interest to confess, before the entire team was back from paternity leave. Steve just smirked.

The next day found JJ, Derek, Rossi, Garcia, and weary Prentiss in the conference room. They poured over what they knew, what new evidence they had, and were formulating goals that Steve had intended for his plan. They knew team two was doing the same thing, but figured a different set of eyes and minds. Derek excused himself to the restroom. Derek made his way to the holding cells, instead.

“Hey, Steve. How's team two treating you? Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Steve cautiously replied.

“Good. I haven't worked with them before. I wanted to make sure they didn't withhold anything to try and get you to confess, man”

Steve was wary of what Derek was up to.

“I mean just because it looks like you did it, doesn't mean you did. We've seen it before where people are framed or forced to do things. I mean dang. You've been doing our parties so long. I can't believe you would want to do this to us. Hell you've seen us at our worst, after cases.” Derek said dripping with concern.

Steve looked at Derek, searching for a hint of trickery. Derek grabbed his lower back, moaned, shifted his weight, leaned on the bars.

“Dang, I swear this kid weighs a ton. He/she is killing my back. Let me go sit for a bit. I'll check on you later, but if you need anything. Ask for me.”

Steve nodded. He smiled a little at Derek's uncomfortableness. It was hard not to. When Derek got back to the conference room, Penelope noticed the look on his face. She went to say something, but he shook his head. Emily caught it out of the corner of her eye, but kept it to herself.

Three hours later, they broke for lunch. Emily headed to the hospital to check on Spencer. Rossi skyped home to check on his bambino. JJ called Hotch to see if he needed anything. Garcia, all but dragged Morgan to her lair to find out what he was up to.

“You’re up to something, Spill.”

“Mama?” Derek tried to look innocent.

“Don’t Mama, me. You took too long in the restroom. You had a smirk on your face. I know you, Chocolate Thunder. Don’t try that with me.”

“Baby girl, just trust me. I don’t want you in trouble, if it doesn’t work.”  
Penelope huffed at him. She glared at him, with a glare to equal Hotch’s. 

“Just don’t be stupid. You have my Godchild to worry about.”

“Never, mama. Baby first every time.” He cooed, as he wrapped his arm around her.

Garcia was pacified with that. She grabbed her lunch from her desk and walked to the break room with Derek. Derek literally plopped into the chair. This had to have been the longest thirty-eight weeks of his life. As he tried to get comfortable, his thoughts went to the fact that he had at least another two weeks of this uncomfortableness. A couple members of team two wandered in for their lunch break, also. 

“You look miserable, Morgan.” Agent Morrison said.

“Just hard to find a comfortable position, sitting, standing, or sleeping, these days.”

“How much longer?” Agent Huggins asked?

“Two weeks til full term.” Morgan answered, as he took a bite of his lunch.

“Almost finished then.” Morrison encouraged.

“Yep, now if you could just get Steve to confess, then everything would be finished.”

“Trying, man. He’s a tough nut to crack.” Huggins groaned.

“Garcia wants to fill the cell next to him with Carlo and Jamie’s dirty diapers until the smell gets him to confess.” Derek chuckled.

“Might not be a bad idea.” Morrison laughed back.

The conversation continued over lunch, with suggestions and tips, laughs and chuckles, plus a few baby tips. Morrison and Huggins excused themselves to get back to trying to break Steve. Derek and Penelope wished them luck. Derek finished his lunch up.

“Time to empty the bladder again. I swear it is getting tinier by the minute. I’ll see you back in the conference room, baby girl.” He stood and kissed Garcia on the head. He stopped by the interrogation room. After he signaled from behind the two way mirror, he explained his plan to Morrison. Morrison gave him a moment with Steve.

“Hey man, I just stopped by on my lunch break. Did they feed you? Do you need anything?”

Steve looked him up and down. He looked over at the camera, to gauge whether it was still on or not. With his right corner of his mouth crooked up, he began to speak.

“Do you really think, that I am that stupid, Agent Morgan? I know you, too well to believe you are my friend. You and your team are users. Agent Prentiss used all of you as fuck buddies. You all just use cases as excuses to party, and worst of all, you think that killing someone is just another reason to get drunk or laid.” Steve spat out. “I wouldn’t tell you, my phone number, let alone, if or why I did something. So take your pregnant ass out of my face.”

Derek grew angry. Between his back pain, peeing all the time, the pregnancy hormones, he really didn’t need this man’s cocky crap. He so wanted to just grab him and slam him against the wall. He took a deep breath.

“Believe what you will. I tried. I have work to do. Other cases, crime doesn’t wait. If you want my help you know where I am.” Derek offered, and walked away.

When he got clear of Steve and the room, he let loose, ranting all the way back to the conference room. Derek plopped down in his seat, explained to the team what he had tried, shook his head, and said “next.” 

Rossi chuckled, “Good try. I know team two is frustrated with him. I’m about to call Hotch and let him have a go.”

The team finished up the day with a few ideas, but nothing solid. This was the pattern for the next week or so. It really got to the point that team two and Hotch's team were about to start gathering diapers. Steve seemed to have them at a stalemate.


	16. Derek's Delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Derek's baby ever get here? Week 40...week 41...week 42...
> 
> Will Steve confess? Slip up? Stay quiet?
> 
> How stressed are the other fathers doing?
> 
> Will Rossi ever throw a party again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally titled Morgan's Misery, was renamed for LoveStories.

The team’s frustration with Steve grew over the next two weeks, as did Derek’s. Forty weeks came and went. His doctor wasn’t concerned. The baby’s heartbeat was fine. Derek was doing well, just tired of being pregnant. The doctor reassured him that some babies took a little bit longer to make their arrival. If little Morgan didn’t arrive on his or her own by forty-two weeks, they would schedule a c-section. This gave Derek a deadline at least, which made him feel better. 

Dave and Carlo were growing into a nice routine. They had gotten into a comfortable schedule with the nanny. Hotch would be returning to work in two more weeks. He was starting to dread leaving Jamie behind, but Jessica had shifted her work to a work at home plan. Jessica would be able to stay with Jamie and Roy, as she worked. Spencer was in the no sleep, frazzled phase with Mireya. Emily made sure to visit him at least every other day, which he appreciated. Meanwhile, Steve was charged with what they had, and they continued to process the rest.

At forty-one weeks, Derek had an episode of contractions at three am in the morning. He called Emily. They met at the hospital, excited that finally something was happening. They hooked him up to the monitors, only to discover that they were Braxton-Hicks contractions. Emily followed Derek home, and stayed with him. The discouragement on his face was almost too much for her to take. It was breaking her heart to see him suffering, both emotionally and physically. She thought, Damn, if Steve knew how far down, that he had brought this big strong man, he would be having a field day. Once she had Derek settled back in. She made him a cup of herbal tea. 

“Did you just want to go back to sleep? Or did you want to sit up and talk a bit?” She asked, trying to be sympathetic.

“God, I am so tired of being pregnant. It isn’t that I don’t want the baby. I do. I love this little one. I love the way he feels when he moves. I love talking to her. It is the greatest feeling in the world to know that you are growing another life inside of you. It’s just so ...so draining. Hard to sleep, hard to be comfortable, sigh,” he let out a big puff of air. “So hard to not, sniff, sniff,” a tear rolled down his cheek and then another, another, and another.

“I-I-I’m so sorry, Em. I just ...I’m so tired. I know I’m going to be tireder later and that” Derek was just sobbing.

Emily took the teacup from him, put her arm around him, and let him rest his head on her shoulder. Derek let out all the emotions, that he had been holding in. Everything that a man would never let show, he cried for a long time. When he finished, she helped him to bed. She turned of the alarm on his phone. He needed to sleep, not work. There was no reason for him to go into the office at this point, his mental health was much more important. After finding a spare pillow and blanket, she made herself at home on the couch. 

Emily heard Derek get up to use the bathroom. She arose and started breakfast. When Derek waddled to the kitchen, he was greeted with a smile and warm cup of tea. The sight of Emily cooking was tender and kind. Derek lowered himself carefully into a chair.

“You didn’t have to stay, but I certainly appreciate it. Thank you.” He said sipping from his cup.

It felt good to have a warm beverage in the morning. So many days without caffeine had meant juice in the morning for him, with his prenatals. He enjoyed the quiet of the morning, not even realizing that it was eleven am. As he watched Emily move around the kitchen, he actually found himself smiling at how lovely she fit in. Domestication looked good on her, he thought, actually downright sexy. It was the first time, in a long time, that he had to check himself around a woman. He was so lost in his admiration of the family picture in his head, that he didn’t notice the plate, she set before him.

“Derek? Derek? Eat it before it gets cold.” Emily ordered, as she fixed her own plate.

“Oh, sorry. Daydreaming.”

“I thought you were tired and worn out, but gee.” She snarked, sitting down with him.

“Mmmmm, delicious. I didn’t know you could cook.”

“Not too many things, but breakfast is my speciality.”

The dropped into a nice conversation while they ate. They discussed his childhood, and how he hoped his mom and sisters would be able to spend time with the baby. They talked about her life flitting from assignment to assignment with her mother the ambassador, that while being in other countries was cool, not having a steady home, kinda stunk. She mentioned how she was glad that these babies would grow up here, with their BAU family. Derek agreed that while it was a bit odd for them to have one mother and different fathers, they would all still be one happy family. Derek and Emily, both laughed hysterically, when he mentioned besides with Garcia wanting to be all four babies’ godmother anyway, they would all be family whether they wanted to or not. 

“Yeah, Garcia will make them an offer to join the family, that they can’t refuse.” Emily said, in her best Godfather impression.

Derek had to excuse himself, before he had an accident, while laughing his way to the restroom. Emily cleaned up from breakfast and loaded the dishwasher. When Derek returned, he thanked for cheering him up, breakfast, and everything the night before. She was just about to offer to watch a movie with him when her phone went off.

“Hello? Yes. Okay. I understand. No, it’s not a problem. I’ll be there in about an hour. Thank you.” She hung up.

“What’s wrong?” Derek wanted to know.

Emily looked up from gathering her things. She didn’t realize that she hadn’t told Derek. It was silly. There was no reason for him to be worried. Hotch was stuck at the pediatrician’s office with Jamie. He needed her to be at his apartment when Jack got home from school. Today was early release day. He had been giving Jessica time off, since in just three more weeks, she would be watching two kids. Emily kissed Derek on the cheek, as she headed for the door.

“Now call me, if you need me. And don’t wait if you have contractions again, don’t assume they are Braxton-Hicks again. They may not be. We don’t want to go too late.”

“Yes. mam.” Derek saluted. 

Emily was out the door with a giggle. Derek went and put up his swollen feet. He figured that he might as well enjoy his day off. Emily arrived at Hotch’s just in time for Jack. The two of them had an afternoon snack, then Jack began his homework. They were both quickly up when Hotch came through the door with Jamie. Emily offered to let Aaron get a nap. He thanked her, but said no thank you. He and Jack had a routine going, that he wanted to keep up, that way it was in place for Jessica when he returned to work. She excused herself then. When she sat down in her car, she let her head fall back and closed her eyes. The exhaustion was hitting her hard. She decided since she had the day off, maybe a nap wouldn’t hurt either. 

____________________________________________________________________________

As always, time passed. To Derek, that time passed painfully slow. It was the longest seven days ever. He had his last visit with the OB. Emily had gone with them, since they would be scheduling the C-section. The one he really didn’t want to have. On the verge of tears, Derek held her hand as they waited for the doctor. The nurse had already done an ultrasound, checked for contractions, and taken his vitals. Just as the doctor came in the room, Derek felt his lower parts become very wet, along with the table he was sitting on. The doctor took a quick look to verify, but yes, his water just broke. Dr. Lassiter sent them over to the hospital. The nurse came back in and helped dry Derek off before they went. Emily called the team and let them know.

Morrison and Huggins had been in with Steve, when they received the text message. 

“Oh, finally. Morgan can stop waddling around here whining.” Morrison snarked.

“Is he in labor?”

“His water broke. They are sending him over to the hospital.”

Steve spoke for the first time to the agents. “I hope he has a long painful labor.”

Both agents snapped their necks back towards Steve. 

“That’s not very kind.” Huggins intoned.

“I thought you and Derek were friends?” Morrison asked sincerely.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Steve jeered.

“He was offering to help you. You were the bartender at all their parties. He was the only one on the team not trying to get you to confess, or to say bad things about you?” Morrison continued, steadily playing the game Derek started.

Steve huffed, “If you believed any of that, you’re stupider than they are. How the hell do you solve any crimes? I know that the BAU just guns down most of their unsubs, and then throws a party at Rossi’s to ‘unwind’ from the stress of it all!” He ranted. “But really, you thought I cared about those murders? I just tolerated them until, I could watch them suffer like my mother made my father suffer. How she left him to raise me alone...Trying to figure out why she left him…(sniff) (sniff) Why she would cheat on a hard working husband. So what if he killed a few bartenders, that looked like the bastard she left with. It was her and her bartender lover’s fault anyway.”

Steve started sobbing. Morrison handed him a box of tissues. He sat next to Steve. He laid a hand on Steve’s arm, to show him some compassion.

“Then that’s when those BAU know it alls came in to arrest your dad?” Morrison led on.

“No, that’s when they came in and killed him. They probably couldn’t really prove he did anything. Left me there, watching, parentless. I bet they went and partied after that too. But now they’ll have a lifetime to learn won’t they? All four of them. Single parents from now on. They haven’t partied in nine months and they won’t party anytime soon.” Steve let out a sad laugh.

“No they won’t, but how did you do it?”

“Idiots. Mix em a drink, and they drink it. They barely ask what’s in it. So was just a matter of chemistry. Took longer to figure out what to do for the two non-carriers, just a matter of adjusting for their dna and adding in a few chemicals to adapt their bodies. I had to start a couple parties earlier on the dosing with them. The key of course was getting the eggs from Prentiss and putting them into the purple condoms to get them to flow back into the men. Once I figured that out. It was just a matter of getting her to sleep with all four, plus having each one drink their special purple passion, made special for each of them. Full proof plan, since all the evidence was trashed out, weeks before they had any symptoms. Now poor Morgan will deliver his, and they will all get to understand, why my father did what he did. I wonder how many of them will turn into ‘unsubs’ too.” Steve sarcastically said.

“Do you really think, just raising a child alone is all it takes to create a killer?” Morrison asked a bit more professionally.

“I don’t know, but Hotch was looking frazzled with his two. Rossi may have money for that nanny now, but wait for the terrible twos. And seriously, Reid, he won’t last long before he cracks, parenting books don’t hold the answers. Besides, best of all, big strong Morgan has already been turned into a whining wreck. I bet he’s at the hospital crying for drugs, right now.” Steve relished away.

Morrison and Huggins continued on getting Steve to just continue talking.

Back at the hospital, Derek had been set up in a room, with Emily at his side. He was doing well with breathing through the early contractions. The nurse had just finished checking his dilatation, and progression. While everything was fine with the baby, he was only at three centimeters. He was starting to get tired already, and was wishing he could get a break for a little bit. Emily wiped his brow, gave him some ice chips, and encouraged him to rest between contractions. She reminded him that it could be a long day. Emily wanted to snap a picture of the look he gave her. It reminded her of a Hotchner glare. 

“I went in to the doctor today to schedule a C-section, not have you tell me that I might spend the whole bleeping thing, suffering.” He growled at her.

“The nurse said you can have an epidural after you reach five or six centimeters. It will slow down your progression, if you have it any earlier.” Emily said sweetly, trying to stay compassionate.

Derek resigned himself, “Okay Okay. At five centimeters on the nose.”

An hour later, and several complaints, the nurse returned to check. Emily was crossing her fingers. Derek was staring at the ceiling, the personal invasion of his body was just too much for the macho man. He just knew that his buddies at the bureau would be having a field day if they could see him. The nurse looked up from between Derek’s spread legs to announce four centimeters. Emily thought that Derek was going to hurt the poor woman. Emily asked to speak with the nurse outside. 

“Is there anything that we can get for him to take the edge off, or let him rest a bit? He is really getting cranky?” She asked.

“Let me call the doctor and see what can be done. Some men and women just have long slow labors. I could tell some stories, but they won’t make him feel any better.” The nurse offered.

Emily went back in with a refill of ice chips. She turned on the TV to the sports channel in hopes of distracting him. Tuesday afternoon was not the best time for sports. There were some talking heads on discussing the most recent controversy in baseball, which only riled Derek up more. Since that wasn’t helping his blood pressure any, she offered him a choice of music or soap operas. Just then, before he used some very choice language on her, Rossi came in. 

“Hey, there Morgan. I came to spell Emily for a bit. Get out of here girl. Get some coffee or something.” He winked, as he shooed her out.

“Thanks be back in a few. Needed a bathroom break anyway.” She smiled.

She tried not to run for the door. When she got out of Morgan’s line of sight, she made a face and gesture to Rossi, to let him know that Derek was cranky. Rossi gave a slight nod, that he understood. Rossi had a book with him. He opened it up and began to read aloud to Derek. It seemed to settle him down for a bit. It was probably more the tone, the rhythm, pace, and gentle nature, that Dave was using, then the contents of the book. Dave kept reading through each contraction, not changing anything he was doing. When the nurse came in and watched, she was amazed at the transformation it had on Mr. Morgan. 

“Well congrats! You’re at five centimeters. I can have the anesthesiologist come in and start the epidural if you want. Or we can wait another centimeter. Up to you Mr. Morgan.” 

“Um… it’s noon now? We’ve been at this what three hours? Dave can you keep reading for another hour?”

“Sure, whatever you need.” Rossi cheerfully answered.

“Let’s wait then.” Morgan bravely said.  
The nurse nodded, then left. Emily returned to find Rossi reading away, and Derek with a peaceful look on his face. It caused her to stop in her tracks. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. Her phone was becoming full of beautiful memories. She sat down quietly to watch the men. It took both of them a few minutes to notice she had come in. 

“Welcome back, Prentiss. Just ditch me and leave me with this book reading Italian.” Derek tried to sound hurt.

Rossi chuckled, “I knew I should’ve read him my new manuscript. Captive audience.”

Emily laughed at the two men. She thanked Dave for the break and a chance to eat. Derek growled at her, since he couldn’t have anything but the ice chips. She took her position back up at Derek’s side. The anesthesiologist came in, with the nurse, prepared to start the epidural. Dave excused himself, this was a memory he didn’t want to relive. Derek silently groaned at the growing audience. 

“Congrats, Mr. Morgan six and a half centimeters and almost fully effaced.” The nurse announced.

She helped him sit up for the epidural. The anesthesiologist, a slight older asian man, slapped him on the back.

“We take care of you. I make you a cocktail. You feel no pain. I give you my happy juice.” He declared. 

Emily had to bite her tongue. The look on Derek’s face was priceless. He was completely shocked. His mouth agape. She had rarely seen him with no quick reply.

“Everyone love my cocktail. No one ever complain.” The doctor went on. “Okay, you lie back down, now.”

“That’s it?” Derek wondered.

“Yes, I tell you no one ever complain.” 

Emily thanked the doctor, as the nurse helped get Derek back into bed. The doctor finished hooking things up, and left. The nurse left instructions, stating she would be back to check on things. Derek couldn’t believe how easy the doctor was able to put the epidural in. Emily could’ve done without the ‘cocktail’ reference as her mind went back to Steve. The one person she really didn’t want to think about right now. Her phone pinged. She would’ve ignored it, but Derek was resting a bit. After she looked at the message from Morrison, she smiled at Derek. He would be glad to know that he was the catalyst in causing Steve to spill. 

Four hours later, a very tired Emily was talking to the new nurse. Dr. Lassiter would be in soon to see, if they wanted to start pitocin. It was usually used to induce labor, but could also help labor along. Since Derek was at eight centimeters, it might not be a bad idea at this point. It would be up to Derek and the doctor to decide. Some labors could run over twenty-four hours, but with him being male and at forty-two weeks, that might not be the best for both father and baby. 

“Hello again Mr. Morgan. I hear you’ve had a long day. Let me take a look see.” The doctor said, just a bit too chipper for Derek.

“You better tell me that we are ready to get this little one out of here.” Derek grumbled.

Emily looked at Derek. She knew he had meant to say worse, but had curbed his language. It was apparent to anyone who knew him, that he was done. The poor man had reached his limit even with the epidural. She crossed her fingers, against the pitocin. 

“Congratulations you are at nine centimeters and fully effaced. One more centimeter and we will be ready to turn off the epidural, then begin pushing. It shouldn’t be much longer now.” Dr. Lassiter cheerfully announced. 

Derek had a panicked look on his face. He looked at Prentiss. It was a desperate plea for help. There had to be something she could do. She had to stop them from doing this to him. Emily looked back very confused. She didn’t understand what he was freaking out about. She motioned with her head to the doctor, to take a look at Derek. The doctor saw Derek’s face, gave a small smile, then patted his leg. 

“You didn’t hear a thing after turn the epidural off, did you Mr. Morgan?” 

“No.” Derek said, hanging his head a bit. 

Dr. Lassiter reassured Derek that he could do this. 

“Many carriers have done this before. Emily is here to help you through it. I’ll be right back, then we will get started pushing.”

Derek nodded. He took Emily’s hand. She fed him a few more ice chips. 

“It will be just like knocking down a door. Just put everything you have into it for each push.” Emily encouraged. 

The doctor and nurse came in. They got Derek up in the stirrups. The pain was quite intense with each contraction. Emily reminded him of his breathing that they had learned in Lamaze class. Derek followed Emily’s coaching. Soon the baby’s head was there, before they knew it Derek was on his final push. Exhausted, he pushed as Prentiss held him up a bit with the nurse. 

“Do you want to cut the cord, Ms. Prentiss?” Dr. Lassiter asked.

“Me?” Emily asked, looking at Derek, who nodded. “Yes, please.”

She walked down to where the doctor and their son was. Assisted by the doctor, Emily cut the cord. Tears started to fall down her face. The nurse wrapped the boy in a blanket, then carried him up to let Derek hold him. Derek kissed his head. Emily joined Derek at his side, again. 

They took the baby, in order to finish checking him over. Derek delivered the placenta, laid back, exhausted but happy. After they got him cleaned up and situated in a room, they brought the little man. Emily lifted him out of bassinet. She held him for a bit, then gave him to Derek.

“There's your little man, daddy. Are we sticking with the name we decided on?” 

“Hello, there Edward Henry Morgan.” Derek said, smiling at his son.

Emily smiled back. 

“Are you ready for some visitors!” She asked?

He looked down at a head full of hair.

“Are you ready to be overwhelmed by your godmother, Hank?”

Emily snickered, then headed out to the waiting area to find Garcia and Rossi. She was surprised to find Derek’s mother and sisters also. Rossi and Penelope deferred to Derek's family, allowing them to go in first. 

Derek's mom said, “Thank you, so much.” As she all but ran to see her grandson.

Emily peeked back in the room.

“Derek? I found these strangers wandering the halls.They wanted to see a handsome baby. I told them yours was the most handsome ever. Can I let them in?”

Morgan looked up at her as if she was crazy. Just walked all the way in before he could answer. His mom had just popped her head around the curtain, as he started to speak.

“Are..Mama! When did you get here. Desiree! Sarah! Oh my…” Derek started to cry.

“And who is this handsome young man?” Mama asked? “This couldn't be my grandson could he?”

Derek just nodded as he handed Edward to grandma. She fussed over him. Sarah and Desiree came over and joined in. Rossi and Garcia snuck in quietly. 

“That young man is Edward Henry Morgan.” Derek announced proudly.

“Aww,” mama cooed. “Henry for your dad, but what's the Edward from?”

“My father’s name.” Emily added.

Garcia squealed, “How perfect.”

They passed little Hank around until the lactation consultant came in. She shooed everyone but grandma and Emily out. Little Hank took to feeding like a man on a mission. Derek wasn't surprised.

“That's right boy. You eat and grow strong. You'll be knocking doors down before long.”

Derek and Emily laughed.


	17. Changing Diapers and Unsubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all is said and done, who won? Was justice served? Did it all work out as you hoped?  
> Did it all stay at Rossi's?

Derek's mother and sisters stayed for two weeks to help him. They changed Hank, cuddled little Hank. They bathed him, went with him to the pediatrician. Desiree would dress him in one outfit, then two hours later Sarah would have him in another. It was actually okay with Derek, as Garcia had bought Hank so many. Derek made it a point to snap a photo of little Hank in each outfit, send it to Penelope, who of course shared it with everyone.

At forty-four weeks from the party, or conception. Derek's family went home. Rossi and Hotch were back at work. Spencer had two more weeks of paternity leave. Derek had four. Steve was now facing charges for assault on federal agents, along with a long list of others that the district attorney was researching and creating in order to prevent something like this from happening again. There were laws for the protection of carriers. Since Steve had been able to impregnate non-carriers, the D.A. felt that they needed to set precedent. 

Everything seemed to be getting back to normal. Well was there ever normal as far as the BAU was concerned? There was a knock on Hotch's office door.

“Come in.”

Emily entered, closing the door behind her.

“Do you have a minute or so?”

“What can I help you with, Prentiss?”

Emily took a seat, fidgeted with her hands, before starting.

“Sir, as you know, before this case happened. I was so happy to be back. Yet, something was still missing. I’ve been restless. Things were just not the same, my heart is here with all of you. You’re my family. The work just isn’t the same since Doyle. Until, I was there for all of you, for Jamie, Carlo, Hank, and Mireya. Then, Now, My heart is so full. It is hard to be with each of you, and all of you, them. I never really wanted to be a mother. I wanted to be an agent, catch the bad guys, make a difference. Over the last eight weeks or so, I have really be drawn to my new proposal.”

She handed him some papers. He looked over them, as she sat there, alternating between biting her nails and fidgeting. He looked up at her, folded his hands over the papers, then smiled. 

“I love the idea. I will have to ask the others of course. The bureau can’t say anything. I will let you know. Emily, just one question, can you handle it?” 

“I believe so. I’ve handled everything else in life but this, so why can’t I?” She answered, confidently.

She smiled at him. He smiled back. Hotch stood, walked around his desk, gave Emily a hug. He opened the door for her. She went back to her desk. He continued on to Rossi’s office. He was in there for a long time. Prentiss kept looking up to see, if Hotch had come out yet. JJ was wondering what was going on. Lunch time came and went without an answer from Hotch. Prentiss seemed to become agitated as the day went on. JJ finally, had enough of not knowing. She plopped herself in the desk across from Emily.

“What has you so anxious? If you stare at Hotch’s door anymore, you will melt it with your stare.”

Emily chuckled, “God, I haven’t been that bad. Have I?”

JJ nodded yet. 

“Oh sorry. I left a proposal with him. I can’t stand waiting for an answer.”

“What kind of proposal? What’s it about? You don’t normally keep secrets from me.” JJ sounded a bit hurt.

“I didn’t want to get my hopes up, let alone anyone else’s.” Emily replied, sounding doubtful.

Just then her phone rang. It was Hotch calling her to his office. She swallowed hard, and walked up there.

“Yes, Sir? You wanted me?” She said, peering around the corner.

“Come in. Have a seat.”

Emily sat down, looked at Aaron, and waited. She knew, he had her answer, but didn’t dare ask what it was.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garcia had done the research, even though the daycare would be for four different fathers, since the mother was the primary caregiver, no licenses would be needed. She had also done the shopping. Between gifts from her, grandparents, family members, friends, aunts, uncles, and anyone else who was considered friend or family of the BAU fathers’, Emily’s brownstone was set to be the best daycare that Carlo, Jamie, Mireya, and Hank would be in. Emily’s retirement package allowed her to be there with the children, so that the fathers could continue working. She could be the mother, that she always wanted to be. The children would get the love and attention they needed. The fathers would know that their children would be protected by someone who would put her life on the line, if necessary. No past or future unsub would come near them, Emily would see to that. Jack could come after school and help. If things were hectic, Jessica and Penelope could lend a hand. There was no downside to be found, other than the team would miss Prentiss. 

Cruz had approved the proposal. He knew it was the best option to keep all his team members focussed on tracking down unsubs. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer returned to work at the end of his paternity leave. He was the first one to leave their child with Emily, officially. After that week went swimmingly, Rossi started to leave Carlo. He still had the nanny pick Carlo up at five each night for a month or so. Once Derek returned to work, Emily had all four children, full time. She was a pro. She had them on a feeding schedule, a nap schedule, play time, music time (at the instance of Spencer), and even a reading time. By the time Jack came after school, he would fix himself a snack, do his homework, then play with his sister for a bit, while Emily worked on the next set of diaper changes and feedings. He was thrilled to feed his sister and help with the others. 

When the trial came for Steve, Prentiss had made a video to present to the jury. I detailed the deliveries, the current state of the babies, the health of the fathers, and the mental well being of all. It was shown during her testimony. 

“Ms. Prentiss, can you tell the court, in your own words, why you feel that Mr. Jacobs and the jury need to see this video?” The D.A. asked.

“Because Mr. Jacobs intended to damage The male Special Agents of the BAU, physically, psychologically, financially, and emotionally. The jury and Mr. Jacobs, both need to see, that although some damage was done. There are no long term effects, currently. Just the time lost from work, the medical expenses, and the child rearing costs. The love, happiness, and joy that will last a lifetime from these children will outweigh the negatives, in the long run.” Emily stated.

The D.A. played the video, as the lights were dimmed. Steve was livid as he watched. What he had planned as misery and suffering for Rossi, Hotch, Morgan and Reid, was but a blink of time on the tape. As soon as the babies were born, the pain of labor, the uncomfortableness of pregnancy, the awkwardness of being a man pregnant, was gone. Replaced by happy friends, family, smiling babies, cooing, crawling, sitting up, and fathers who loved their little ones. Watching the video was crueler than the sentence handed down by the jury, Steve had failed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Garcia took the mike from the DJ. She raised her hand to calm down the noise. 

“Okay, the next game we are going to play here is…” 

Everyone looked up from where they were sitting, they focussed on Penelope. Whenever it came time for a game at a party, Garcia always had the best ones. They had learned to pay close attention to the rules, over the years. With all eyes on her, she was ready to continue.

“Pin the handcuffs on the unsub. Please get your handcuffs from Emily and line your children up at the tape line by JJ.” 

“Birthday boy is first, Carlo!” Hotch,shouted.

The DJ took the mike back from Garcia, put on some music, and said, 

“Remember, What happens at Rossi’s, Stays at Rossi’s!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with my first chapter story. I am glad you stuck through all the delays that life tossed in our way. We made it to the end. 7-14-2016 We started this journey together and ended today 11-2-2017. Next time, I promise a shorter trip. Thanks for your kudos, comments, and subscriptions. 
> 
> I have more works in progress for you all. 
> 
> Susspencer.


End file.
